In The Shadows
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: They’ve always lived their lives in their sister’s shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along...
1. Always unnoticed

I do not own this characters, or GH  
  
They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along...  
  
Elizabeth smiled; it was like looking in a mirror. Georgie Jones had her brown hair, and big brown eyes. Elizabeth though that Georgie was a lot like her. She had also grown up, in her beautiful blonde sister's shadow. Maxie had been her Sarah, and Lucas had been her Lucky. She just hoped Georgie`s love life turned out better then her own. But the thing that pleased her was Georgie also had her Jason. Dillion Quarterman was so in love with Georgie, and she was so blind to it. She had some nice talks with him at while she was working and she knew he would never hurt her. She just really wished that Georgie wouldn't make the same mistakes she did, and Dillion/Jason slip away.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Elizabeth" Georgie said softly sitting down on a stool.  
  
Georgie smiled at the young girl "What can I get you?"  
  
"A coke, thanks" Georgie answered "You haven't by any chance seen.. Never mind" she said quickly.  
  
Elizabeth laid the coke down "Tell me" she said.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had seen someone, but it doesn't matter".  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Georgie smiled sadly "Not really".  
  
"That`s fine" Elizabeth answered "But if you were, just say, looking for Dillion. He just walked in".  
  
Georgie turned around, and Dillion walked towards her.  
  
"Georgie, please say you aren't mad at me any more" Dillion asked. "Dillion, I don't know. You really hurt me" Georgie sighed.  
  
"Will this help?" Dillion asked, as he took his hand behind his back and handed Georgie a long stemmed pink rose.  
  
Georgie smiled softly "a bit".  
  
Dillion relaxed and sat down by her "Good, because I swear if I had to spend one more night wondering if you would ever forgive me, I don't know what I would do".  
  
Georgie laughed "Well I guess you don't have to worry any more?".  
  
"Elizabeth" a voice asked "Elizabeth, are you okay?".  
  
"Huh" Elizabeth asked coming out of her trance.  
  
"I asked if you were okay" her friend Jack Ramsey asked her.  
  
"Um.Yah sure" Elizabeth smiled "What can I get for you?"  
  
He smiled, his award winning smile "A coke and a burger to go".  
  
"To go?" Elizabeth asked, "You mean you're not going to stay and keep me company?"  
  
Jack smiled "Not today, princess".  
  
Elizabeth laughed "It'll be a few minutes".  
  
She went into the back room, and as soon as she did Jason Morgan walked in.  
  
He looked around and saw no, sign of Elizabeth.  
  
'Safe' he though to himself. Lately he had been thinking more and more Elizabeth. And the night before he had even dreamed of her! And he though he couldn't dream. He walked up and stood by the counter.  
  
He looked around and saw his younger cousin, Dillion, sitting with one of the Jones girls.  
  
"What can I get you?" A sweet voice asked. He turned to see Elizabeth staring at him.  
  
"A..Um..."  
  
"Your regular?" Elizabeth finished "Yes, Jason I still remember what it is".  
  
Jason smiled faintly "Yah" he answered.  
  
"Coming up" She said going back, into the kitchen.  
  
"Friend, of Elizabeth?" A young man asked .  
  
"Sort of?" Jason mumbled "And you are?'.  
  
He held out his hand "Jack Ramsey. Elizabeth's friend. From across town"  
  
"Across town?" Jason asked, ignoring Jacks out stretched hand "Then what are you doing here?".  
  
He smiled "Elizabeth".  
  
"I heard my name?" Elizabeth asked coming back "Here you go, Jack".  
  
Jack smiled "Thanks Princess, are you coming to the wedding with me tomorrow?".  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth smiled "Wouldn't miss it for the world".  
  
"Good, I phone before I come over to pick you up" Jack said standing up.  
  
"Okay" Elizabeth agreed "Bye".  
  
"Bye" Jack called going out the door.  
  
"Princess?" Jason smirked.  
  
"It's a nickname" Elizabeth frowned "And besides what business is it of yours?'.  
  
Jason wiped the smile off his face "Sorry" he grumbled.  
  
Elizabeth laughed "Sure".  
  
There was silence for a few moments, before Elizabeth "You know that cousin of yours is a real charmer. He reminds me of you, actually".  
  
"Me?" Jason asked surprised.  
  
"yes" Elizabeth answered "Pretends to be a real, bad boy but on the inside his heart is just sad".  
  
Jason frowned "Well the Georgie reminds me of you. Those big chocolate eyes, and brown curls. I better warn Dillion, not to let them devour him".  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds "To late" Elizabeth whispered. 


	2. Can We Be Friends?

I do not own this characters, or GH  
  
They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along...  
  
"So who is getting married?" Jason asked backing away.  
  
"Friends of mine" she answered simply.  
  
He shook his head "I better go. Courtney is waiting and."  
  
"Say no more" Elizabeth sighed. "Good bye, Jason".  
  
"Bye" He said softly, taking his order from the counter and leaving, his best.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What's up with Elizabeth and my cousin?" Dillion asked "I though he was marrying Barbie?"  
  
Georgie laughed "Dillion That`s mean".  
  
"But oh so true" Dillion answered, with a smirk.  
  
"All I know, is they dated last summer, or something and then Jason broke up with her from Courtney. Some where along the lines of that". Georgie answered.  
  
"Oh I see" Dillion smiled "So, would you like to go for a walk or to a movie, or something?"  
  
"Sure" Georgie answered.  
  
Dillion`s heart soared. His life was getting back on track!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth walked towards Kelly's. She was supposed to meet Jack there at 1. Her long curly brown hair, ruffled into the warm summer breeze.  
  
"I should have worn my hair up" Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Nah" A voice said beside her "It's nice down".  
  
Elizabeth turned to see Dillion, smiling at her. She had to laugh, he was even more like Jason then she though!  
  
"What's so funny?" Dillion asked confused.  
  
"Nothing" Elizabeth answered "Its just you remind me of someone".  
  
"Who?" Dillion questioned.  
  
"Jason" Elizabeth said after a few moments "Morgan. Your cousin".  
  
"Ah, yes. The mobster".  
  
"You have been talking to Edward" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Guess so" Dillion admitted.  
  
"So where's Georgie?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Ah, I dunno. Home dreaming of Lucas" he guessed.  
  
**{ FLASH BACK}"I, Elizabeth Webber take Lucky Spencer for ever and for always" A young Elizabeth sighed kissing the framed photo beside her bed. "Oh Lucky, when will you open your eyes and see what's in front of you?"**  
  
"Elizabeth?" Dillion asked "Are you there".  
  
"Huh?" Elizabeth mumbled, coming out from her daydream.  
  
Dillion laughed "You know you remind me of someone".  
  
Elizabeth smiled "Yes, and who would that be?".  
  
"Georgie" Dillion answered with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason sighed, and slumped in his seat. Him and Courtney had a fight. And it didn't seem too promising that she would forgive him any time soon. He replayed the past morning in his mind.  
  
**Flashback **  
  
Courtney smiled at kissed Jason "Morning honey".  
  
"mmm..Elizabeth" Jason smiled opening his eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Courtney roared.  
  
**End**  
  
And he had been here ever since. The bell above the door jingled. He looked up to see Elizabeth and Dillion walk in. That dam boy, he was bothering Elizabeth now. He was always asking Emily questions, and now he was annoying Elizabeth. When Elizabeth noticed him, she offered him a small smile. Almost as if she were afraid. That`s when he fully saw her. Her long brown hair, was like it was way back when. In soft curls, just the way he loved it. And she wore short, pale pink dresses that make her stand out in the small diner like a jewel among the rocks.  
  
"Close your mouth" Dillion laughed softly.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him confused "What?'.  
  
He smiled "Nothing".  
  
She shrugged, and waved "I will talk to you later Dillion. I have to put my hair up, before Jack comes".  
  
"I'm telling you" Dillion said "Leave it down".  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, with a smile and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Dillion" A low husky voice said "get over here".  
  
He turned and saw his cousin, Jason, glare at him.  
  
He gulped and walked over slowly "Jason, right" He saw weakly.  
  
"Sit" Jason order.  
  
Dillion listened, and saw across from his cousin "What do you want?".  
  
"What were you doing with Elizabeth?".  
  
"She's my friend" Dillion answered.  
  
"I highly doubt that" Jason muttered "Leave her alone, Dillion".  
  
'Jason" A voice said behind him "Dillion my friend, and I would like you to stop harassing him".  
  
Jason looked up into Elizabeth's soulfully brown eyes "He gets annoying".  
  
"You get annoying" Elizabeth said trying to make her point, that they were alike.  
  
"You don't even know me" Dillion said "What do you have against me. It's not my fault if you can't close your mouth when you look at her, so don't take it out on me".  
  
Elizabeth closed her mouth tight, trying to hold in her laughter. Jason just looked, confused and angry.  
  
Dillion stood up, and walked towards the door "Bye Elizabeth" he called. "Bye Dillion" She said happily.  
  
She walked to the counter, just as Jack entered.  
  
"Elizabeth" he said happily "Are you ready?".  
  
"Yah" she answered turning around.  
  
"Wow!" Jack exclaimed "You look beautiful".  
  
Elizabeth blushed "your just saying that".  
  
"I'm not" Jack smiled "You will put Alison to shame".  
  
Elizabeth smiled "I highly doubt it". "Let's get going" Jack suggested.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, on her way out she turned say bye to Jason, bye he had already left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dillion sighed, and walked through Port Charles Park. It was official! Today was the most boring day of his whole entire life. "Dillion, hey wait up".  
  
He turned to see Maxie Jones, run up to him. "What do you want?" he sighed.  
  
"I just wanted to say, thanks" she smiled.  
  
"For what?" Dillion asked crossing his arms.  
  
"For the whole Georgie and Lucas thing".  
  
"I did it for Georgie" Dillion explained "not for you".  
  
"Well thanks for Georgie then" Maxie laughed.  
  
"Are you speaking?" Dillion wanted to know.  
  
"Not really " Maxie sighed  
  
"You? Dillion smiled "Yup".  
  
"Oh" Maxie`s face fell "Will she ever forgive me".  
  
"When she realizes that you did it for her, she will".  
  
Maxie smiled "Thanks Dillion".  
  
"It's fine" Dillion shrugged.  
  
Maxie wrapped her arms tightly around Dillion, and hugged him. Dillion stood uncomfortable, "Maxie what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Maxie leaned up and whispered in his arm "Making my little sister open her, eyes to what's in front of her".  
  
Dillion was confused, till Georgie and Lucas walked up "What's going on here?" Lucas asked.  
  
Dillion and Maxie whirled around. Dillion and Georgie locked eyes, and he saw the confusion in them. He wanted to run over, and kiss her so badly.  
  
"I asked what was going on here?" Lucas said again.  
  
"What does it look like' Maxie asked "Hugging Dillion".  
  
"I saw that, but why?" Lucas said.  
  
"Because his my friend" Maxie smirked "What are you to doing?'  
  
"We just talked" Georgie answered.  
  
"So." Maxie sighed "Anyone else board?'  
  
"Me" Lucas grunted.  
  
"Want to go back, to our house and watch a movie with us?" Maxie asked Georgie and Lucas.  
  
Dillion and Georgie still were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Earth to Georgie?" Maxie giggled "Guys do you want to?"  
  
"Want to what?" Georgie asked, looking away.  
  
"Watch a movie, with me and Dillion?"  
  
Georgie`s eyes opened wide "You and Dillion".  
  
Dillion shot Maxie a look "I don't think I can Maxie. I really have to go home".  
  
"No" Maxie whined "Come on. It could be fun".  
  
"I doubt it" Lucas snorted.  
  
"Oh will you shut up!" Georgie exclaimed "You can do what you want, but I am going".  
  
Before anyone could respond, she had walked off.  
  
"So, are we going to watch the movie?" Lucas asked after a few minutes.  
  
"No" Maxie sighed " not any use now. Bye".  
  
She left the two guys alone, and scooted home. She had to get Georgie and Dillion together.  
  
"I'm out of here" Dillion sneered, walking towards Kelly's.  
  
"Okay, what just happened here?" Lucas asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Later that night)  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth" Bobbie smiled "How was the wedding".  
  
"Alison left Jamal at the isle" Elizabeth sighed, sitting down in a booth.  
  
"What?" Bobbie asked surprised "They seemed so happy".  
  
"Yah well, she left him for my date!" Elizabeth laughed "but I'm happy for them. Alison has always loved Jack on some part, I think".  
  
Bobbie smiled "Would you mind locking up for me Elizabeth? I really have to go and talk to Mac".  
  
"Oh sure" Elizabeth nodded "Bobbie?" she asked before her friend left.  
  
"Yes?" Bobbie asked, putting her apron on the counter.  
  
"Lucas" Elizabeth said, "Does he remind you of Lucky?"  
  
Bobbie smiled, and sat down across from Elizabeth "You know, he does at times. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason"  
  
Bobbie laughed " Actually, my niece Georgie reminds me of you. Except you had a wild streak".  
  
Elizabeth laughed "I sure did".  
  
"Night, Elizabeth" Bobbie smiled, getting up "Don't forget to lock the door when you go".  
  
"I won't" Elizabeth sighed "I am going to leave in a sort while, any way". "Are you sure you don't mind?" Bobbie asked, "I would really owe you".  
  
"Bobbie, a half hour is nothing. Go on".  
  
Bobbie smiled "Thanks Liz".  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. When Bobbie left, she got up and went behind the counter. As she bent down to get some hot chocolate; the bell above the door rang. When she stood up, she was looking into the face of Jason Morgan.  
  
Elizabeth screamed!  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason said looking alarmed "I didn't know anyone was here".  
  
"You scared the shit out of me, Jason" Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.  
  
"Locking up for Bobbie" Elizabeth answered "And you?"  
  
"How was the wedding?" Jason asked, ignoring the question.  
  
"Fine" Elizabeth answered.  
  
"It was fine, and your home at 11 doesn't sound to good".  
  
"Bite me" Elizabeth sneered "Want some?"  
  
Jason laughed "Do I look like a guy who drinks hot chocolate?"  
  
I bet you never even had it before" Elizabeth laughed "Well your trying it tonight".  
  
Jason laughed "So where is Jack?"  
  
"My guess" Elizabeth smiled "With the bride, herself  
  
Jason looked confused, so Elizabeth just winked "You don't want to know!"  
  
"No, I more then likely I don`t" Jason laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Just am" Jason answered "That done yet?".  
  
"Almost" Elizabeth sighed "Jason can I ask you something?".  
  
"Sure" Jason answered.  
  
"Can we be friends again?". 


	3. ThAt ThInG yOu Do

I do not own this characters, or GH  
  
They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along...  
  
{while that was going on with Jason and Elizabeth, here is what happened with Georgie, Lucas, Dillion & Maxie!}  
  
Georgie sighed and fell onto her bed. Tears rolled off her face. Why she was crying because Dillion and Maxie, were going to watch a movie was beyond her. I mean, it wasn't like, she and Dillion were anything more then...friends! That`s all they were. Right?  
  
"Georgie?" Maxie asked softly "Want to watch a movie or something?".  
  
"Go away" Georgie mumbled.  
  
"Fine" Maxie sighed "But I am your sister, and you have to forgive someday"  
  
Georgie shot up "Like hell I do!".  
  
"Georgie" Maxie said coming I into the room "I..".  
  
"You what?" Georgie asked "Go away I'm sure Dillion is waiting".  
  
Maxie looked confused for a second "Dillion?" she though. Then her eyes opened wide, Dillion! Of course. Georgie wasn't upset about Lucas, she was upset about Dillion.  
  
"Yah, I'm sure he is" Maxie said softly "hey, want to come with us".  
  
"I will pass" Georgie sneered.  
  
"Please" Maxie begged "Lucas will be there".  
  
'So" Georgie sighed "He only wants to be my friend!".  
  
A plan formed in Maxie`s head "Maybe we can make him regret he ever met you. Come on little sister, time to give you a makeover"  
  
Georgie just stared. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dillion sighed, and clicked through the channels. Nothing was on! 190 channels and not a thing to watch. Just as dropped the remote and left a old cartoon on, his cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" he mumbled.  
  
"Dillion" A cheery voice said "Maxie here!"  
  
"Great!" he sighed "What?".  
  
"You're coming to a movie with me , Lucas, and Georgie".  
  
"No Way!" Dillion exclaimed "The last thing I need, is to see Georgie hanging on to Lucas".  
  
"And you won't" Maxie laughed "She'll be hanging off you by the end of the night".  
  
"What?" Dillion asked confused.  
  
"Meet us at the park, at 7 and look hot. Not as if you have to try. Bye".  
  
She was gone before he could answer. He was half-afraid, and half-excited!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Georgie" Maxie smiled at her sister "You are gorgeous".  
  
"Thanks" Georgie smiled "I guess".  
  
"What's wrong?" Maxie asked her sister.  
  
"I don't know, it's just. If Lucas doesn't like the real me, maybe I don't want him".  
  
Maxie smiled "Thank God!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Georgie asked, confused.  
  
"It means, okay, maybe you should open your eyes and look around. Mom once told me to see clearly your eyes, sometimes, have to be washed with tears".  
  
"I still don't understand" Georgie frowned.  
  
"You will" Maxie smiled "Oh and by the way, all I did was curl your hair. Your gorgeous just being yourself".  
  
"Thanks, Max" Georgie smiled.  
  
"So, I dare to ask. Am I forgiven".  
  
"Maybe" Georgie sighed "You hurt me, more then anyone ever could , and well, we'll see".  
  
"Good enough" Maxie sighed "So ready to go?'  
  
"I guess" Georgie smiled softly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dillion sat down on a park bench, waiting for the girls and Lucas to show up.  
  
"Dillion, hey" A voice called.  
  
He looked up, to see Maxie and Georgie walk towards him. But all he could see was Georgie. She looked even more beautiful then usual. She smiled shyly at him "Hi Dillion".  
  
"Hi Georgie" Dillion said, he prayed his voice didn't shake "Maxie. Ready to go?".  
  
"We have to wait for Lucas" Maxie said sitting next to Dillion.  
  
"Oh" he said simply.  
  
Georgie smiled "What movie do you want to see?". "You pick" Dillion said, returning her smile "You know what I like".  
  
"Rebel without a cause is playing" Georgie suggested "Or maybe we could see 'that thing you do'. Old, not a classic, but still..".  
  
"I love that movie" Dillion smiled.  
  
"Really" Georgie laughed.  
  
"Yah. The one hit wonders" Dillion answered "That thing you do, is a great song".  
  
"I agree, we should see that".  
  
"Well how about you and Dillion, see that. And me and Lucas go see 'Wrong Turn'".  
  
"What?" Lucas asked coming up.  
  
"Okay good, agreed" Maxie smiled happily, before anyone could answer "We had better get going Lucas, the movie starts in 10 minutes".  
  
"Whatever" Lucas said following her.  
  
"So.." Georgie said sitting by Dillion "Ready?".  
  
"Sure" Dillion answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love this part" Georgie whispered, in Dillion`s ear.  
  
"What?" Dillion asked turning his head to look at her.  
  
They were seconds apart....  
  
"I said, I love this part" Georgie whispered.  
  
"oh" Dillion answered "me to".  
  
They both looked at each other. They were about to kiss till Dillion pulled away "Sorry" he muttered.  
  
"About what?" Georgie asked confused.  
  
"Nothing" Dillion said "It's just you looked so pretty, and I..".  
  
"Dillion" Georgie smiled "You think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Of course I think your pretty" Dillion sighed "Georgie, are you blind?".  
  
"Dillion, I'm not the pretty one, Maxie`s the.".  
  
"Don't say it" Dillion exclaimed "I donut think Maxie the pretty one! She is just another dumb blonde! Can you get it threw your head, that I don't want Maxie. I want you!".  
  
"I don't know what to say" Georgie whispered.  
  
"Don't say a word, I'm out of here" Dillion answered, standing up. "Bye Georgie".  
  
He was gone before she could respond! 


	4. Million Dollar Questions

I do not own this characters, or GH  
  
They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along...  
  
"Friends?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes" Elizabeth nodded "I know you are with Courtney now, but I miss our friendship, Jas."  
  
"I miss it too," Jason admitted  
  
'So we can be friends?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.  
  
"I guess" Jason mumbled.  
  
"Good" Elizabeth smiled "Now I hate to kick you out but I have to get some shut eye. Friend!".  
  
Jason laughed "that's fine. Friend!".  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and poured the boiling water into a mug, and into a paper cup. "For the road" she explained. She poured some mix into it and handed the mug to Jason "Good night, Jason".  
  
"Night Liz" He said walking her to the door.  
  
"Oh yah I forgot. Your upstairs, so what did happen?".  
  
"Nothing" Jason shook his head "Bye Elizabeth".  
  
She smiled "I get the point. None of my business".  
  
"Right" Jason nodded with a smile "Bye Elizabeth!".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dillion walked slowly towards the Quartermaine Mansion. His thoughts Georgie, and the look on her face when he told her how he felt.  
  
"Dillion" A voice called.  
  
He turned in hopes that it was Georgie. But no such luck, but it was the next best thing..  
  
"Elizabeth" Dillion smiled "What are you doing here?".  
  
"My apartment is over there" Elizabeth pointed across the street.  
  
"Pretty cool" Dillion smiled "I wish I had my own place".  
  
"I bet living in the Quartermaine mansion in hard, huh?" Elizabeth said her full off smiled sympathy  
  
"Oh yah" Dillion sighed "You have no idea".  
  
"I do have some. Emily was my best friend for years, and we still are friends. She used to tell me what went on there".  
  
"Emily must be adopted" Dillion snorted "She is the only normal one, besides Lila".  
  
Elizabeth smiled "She was!".  
  
Dillion shook his head with a smile "Knew it".  
  
"Well I will tell you what Dillion. Whenever you feel like you're about to explode and you can't take another minute there. Come to my place. Anytime, Any day".  
  
"you mean it?" Dillion asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I do" Elizabeth smiled "You know, Jason lived with me for awhile, and he still kicking".  
  
Dillion smiled "Thanks Elizabeth".  
  
"Anytime" Elizabeth smiled "And I mean it. Day or night, just knock".  
  
"Thanks Again. Good Night" Dillion said waving, and then walking towards his home.  
  
"Good kid" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Georgie walked into Kelly's and looked around with a sigh. Dillion wasn't there, and she didn't know if that was good or bad?  
  
"Hello Georgie" Elizabeth smiled "What can I get you?"  
  
"What?" Georgie asked looking up "Oh just a juice ".  
  
"Okay" Elizabeth smiled "Coming right up". ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning, Jason" Elizabeth said, as Jason stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Yah" Jason grumbled, sitting down in a booth. Elizabeth sighed, and brought Georgie over her drink.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Georgie asked.  
  
"Yah?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.  
  
"How do you know if.. Well.. how do you..".  
  
"Is this about a boy?" Elizabeth said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Yes" Georgie, admitted.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and sat down across from Georgie "Shouldn't you be asking your mother or sister?'.  
  
"My sister?" Georgie said with a laugh "That`s rich!".  
  
Elizabeth burst out laughing, "Sorry".  
  
"Besides my mom is away".  
  
"Sorry" Elizabeth, said stopping her laughter "Ask away".  
  
"Your not busy?" Georgie asked.  
  
"It's only me, you, and Jason" she shrugged.  
  
"Okay, there is this boy.".  
  
"Okay first of all" Elizabeth stopped her "Is this about Lucas or Dillion".  
  
"Dillion" Georgie answered confused "How'd you know?".  
  
Elizabeth shook her head 'I guessed. Continue".  
  
"Okay" Georgie started "Last night, he told me he, well, he cared for me".  
  
"Woh!" Elizabeth gasped trying to be act surprised "What did you say?".  
  
"Nothing" Georgie sighed "And I think it may have been the biggest mistake of my life".  
  
"Oh" Elizabeth sighed "I'm sorry".  
  
"Elizabeth what am I going to do?" Georgie whispered almost in tears.  
  
Elizabeth walked over, and hugged Georgie "Don't cry" Elizabeth whispered "Why don't you go for a walk, and come back in about an hour. I'm off then. You can come over to my place, and we'll think of something".  
  
Georgie smiled threw her tears "Thanks Elizabeth".  
  
"Anytime" Elizabeth answered "I went threw all this".  
  
Georgie stood up "I will go and get some fresh air. Thanks again".  
  
"In an hour" Elizabeth called, as Georgie fled the diner.  
  
"Why was she crying?" Jason asked walking over "Was it that cousin of mine".  
  
"Maybe" Elizabeth sighed "Jason why do you care?".  
  
" I don`t, but if that no good Quartermaine hurt her.".  
  
"He is not a 'no good Quartermaine'" Elizabeth fumed.  
  
"And what would you call him, then?" Jason asked.  
  
"Dillion!" Elizabeth exclaimed "And he is real sweetheart. Oh and by the way, he is like you in every way so when you diss him you diss yourself!".  
  
Jason stared at Elizabeth! Her long brown hair framed her angelic face, and her green eyes shined. He had to chuckle; she looked cute when she was mad.  
  
"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"You!" Jason answered simply "And by the way! When I see Georgie crying over there, I see you! That`s right you! You always cried over Spencer and I always lent you my shoulder to cry on. I just hope that Georgie doesn't cry a many tears as you did!"  
  
"Dillion won't hurt her" Elizabeth promised "unlike you, he won't leave her for the first blonde that comes along"  
  
Jason's eyes opened wide "I didn't leave you!"  
  
"I loved you Jason. I always loved you. And don`t you dare, talk to me about my tears! My God Jason, you caused more tears then Lucky!"  
  
"I never made you cry! Did I?" Jason asked surprised  
  
"You did" Elizabeth shook her head "Can we stop now. Were friends, remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason said, walking over and taking her into his arms "For everything".  
  
"I'm sorry, too" Elizabeth sighed, pulling away.  
  
"I miss you" Jason sighed, brushing a tear from Elizabeth's face.  
  
"I miss you, too" Elizabeth said, sitting down "But what's done is done, I guess".  
  
"I doesn't have to be" Jason commented.  
  
"I think it does" Elizabeth sighed "You wouldn't be with me because of the danger, but you risked it all for Courtney. I think it proves who you love more!"  
  
"Yah you" Jason smiled "I never wanted you too get hurt, Elizabeth".  
  
"But the catch is you hurt me more then a bullet ever could".  
  
"I'm sorry" Jason sighed "Please Elizabeth, give us a chance".  
  
Elizabeth sighed ".......  
  
Georgie looked around the park. Signs of summer were around her, and she knew this summer wouldn't be like the care free ones she had, every other year. This year Dillion was here, and she knew her life as she knew it would never be the same.  
  
"Georgie?" A voice asked.  
  
She looked up, to see Dillion standing above her.  
  
"Dillion?" she asked softly "What are you doing here?".  
  
"It`s a public park, Georgie" he sighed.  
  
"I know" she smiled "Want to sit down?".  
  
"No, Actually I was just looking around for you".  
  
"Me?" Georgie asked "Why?".  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride with me?'.  
  
"What kind of ride?".  
  
"You have to come, to find out".  
  
"I am supposed to meet Elizabeth in a hour..".  
  
"I will have you back by then" Dillion stated "I promise".  
  
Georgie sighed "...  
  
What Will Georgie & Elizabeth answer? Review And You Will Find out Quicker! lol  
  
Decided to make an Elizabeth And Dillion Friendship! Think Georgie And Jason Should Also Have Friendship? 


	5. Answers And More Questions

I do not own this characters, or GH  
  
They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along...  
  
"I guess" Georgie sighed "Dillion about last night..".  
  
"Come on Georgie" Dillion said, "We better hurry if we want to be back in an hour".  
  
Georgie sighed, and stood up "Okay".  
  
Dillion smiled "Your carriage awaits you".  
  
Georgie laughed "Okay, so what exactly are we riding?".  
  
Dillion smiled "my bike!".  
  
Georgie gasped "Where did you get that Dillion".  
  
Dillion smiled "I'm a Quartermaine, Georgie. We have lot's of them in the garage".  
  
Georgie smiled, and ran her hand over the cool metal "Let's go".  
  
Dillion smiled, and climbed on first. Georgie climbed on the back, and Dillion passed a helmet back to her "Put this on".  
  
'No way" Georgie shook her head.  
  
"Yes way" Dillion Mimicked.  
  
Georgie sighed, and put the helmet on. "Ready" Dillion, asked.  
  
"Yes" Georgie answered, her voice muffled.  
  
"Well here we go"  
  
Georgie wrapped her arms tightly, around Dillion. His heart skipped a beat, as she did. It was going to be a long hour!  
  
"Jason" Elizabeth sighed "what about Courtney?".  
  
"What about her?" Jason asked.  
  
"Your getting married!" Elizabeth fumed.  
  
"How did you know?" Jason asked softly.  
  
"Word gets around" Elizabeth answered, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I see" Jason shook his head "Elizabeth, I love you. But one word and I will leave and never look back. I swear, but three words and I will stay forever".  
  
Tears rolled down Elizabeth face "Jason, I..".  
  
"Jason I've been looking all over for you" A voice said.  
  
They both turned to see Courtney walk in.  
  
". Have to go" Elizabeth gasped, running from the diner.  
  
Courtney looked confused, as Elizabeth ran past her in tears.  
  
"Jason what's going on?' Courtney asked.  
  
"Come here" Jason sighed.  
  
Courtney walked towards him "It's over isn't it" Courtney asked.  
  
"I'm sorry" Jason whispered "I really am"  
  
"It is okay" Courtney frowned "Jason, I think we have been over for awhile".  
  
Jason smiled slightly "I think we both love other people".  
  
"He really hurt me" Courtney sighed "So why do I love him?"  
  
"Love is a strange thing" Jason sighed.  
  
"You got that right".  
  
"That was the best moment of my life" Georgie smiled, as Dillion stopped the bike.  
  
"Dillion smiled to himself "Really?"  
  
"That was amazing" Georgie answered, slipping off her helmet.  
  
"I agree" Dillion said, climbing off. Georgie smiled, as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, to help her off.  
  
Dillion`s arm lingered, around her waist for a few seconds after they got off. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away quickly "Sorry".  
  
Georgie looked deeply at him "It's perfectly fine".  
  
Dillion chuckled and said softly "Who says things like that?"  
  
"Me" Georgie said.  
  
"Your weird" Dillion joked.  
  
"And That`s why you love me" Georgie said back.  
  
They both froze, when what she said sunk in.  
  
He though.  
  
" She though.  
  
"Do you think it is possible to fall in love in 5 months?" Dillion asked softly.  
  
"Maybe" Georgie answered.  
  
Dillion nodded his head, and leaned against his bike "I get it".  
  
"Do you?" Georgie asked.  
  
"I think so" Dillion sighed.  
  
"What is it then?" Georgie asked.  
  
"You don't feel the same way as me?" Dillion answered.  
  
"You couldn't be anymore wrong" Georgie smiled, moving closer and kissing Dillion softly.  
  
Elizabeth looked out at the ocean. She felt like jumping in a letting all her troubles float away.  
  
"Elizabeth?" a voice asked.  
  
She turned and smiled, and the sight of her old friend.  
  
"Emily?" she asked with a smile "What are you doing here?'  
  
"Out for a walk" Emily answered "Nicholas is in a meeting, I was board".  
  
"How are things between you guys?'  
  
"Good" Emily smiled "Can you keep a secret".  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth said brushing away a tear.  
  
"You've been crying" Emily asked running over to her friend.  
  
"What's the secret?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Emily smiled, "I will tell you mine, if you tell me yours".  
  
"You drive a hard bargain" Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"We used to tell each other, everything" Emily sighed.  
  
"Things change" Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"People change" Emily smiled "But so. Friends are forever".  
  
Elizabeth laughed "Fine! But you go first".  
  
"Fine" Emily smiled "Me and Nicholas are getting married!".  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked surprised "But you just started to date!".  
  
"I know, but love him Liz.  
  
"I am so happy for you!" Elizabeth said hugging her friend "But why is it a secret".  
  
"We are eloping" Emily answered "I was hoping you could be a witness slash maid of honor".  
  
"Of course" Elizabeth smiled "When?'  
  
"Tomorrow" Emily smiled "We are leaving tonight".  
  
'And going where?".  
  
"Hawaii"  
  
"To get married" Elizabeth smiled "It will be perfect".  
  
"I know. Lucky and Summer are coming" Emily said, "Nicholas wanted his brother to be a part of the wedding. And Lucky didn't want to leave Summer, with Luke being so dangerous".  
  
"I See" Elizabeth smiled "So Summer Lucky Nicholas you And me?".  
  
"And maybe Jason" Emily said biting her lip "I know your fighting right now..".  
  
'We are friends again" Elizabeth sighed "But I don't know if I would feel comfortable. Maybe I could slip in for the ceremony and then slip out".  
  
Emily sighed "If That`s the only way".  
  
"It is" Elizabeth smiled "I will fly out tonight".  
  
"Okay" Emily said, "I will walk you home".  
  
"Oh darn. I have to get a hold of Georgie Jones. I promised her I would talk to her about stuff".  
  
"Well I just saw her in the park on my way. Talking to my cousin. We will pass there along the way".  
  
Elizabeth smiled "Okay"  
  
"Hey what about your secret?" Emily asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Elizabeth sighed   
  
What Will Happen In Hawaii? How will Dillion react to the liplock? Will Jason And Elizabeth have a chance to talk?" These answers answered in the next chapter! Please Review! The more reviews the quicker the chapter is posted! 


	6. A Wedding

I do not own this characters, or GH  
  
They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow.  
  
Always unnoticed until they came along...  
  
Dillion pulled away, and held Georgie at arms length "Georgie?' he asked softly, out of breath.  
  
"Dillion" she smiled, running her hand over his soft face "Do you see now?"  
  
Dillion took a deep breath "I think".  
  
Georgie smiled, and ran her hand threw Dillion`s spiky dirty blonde hair "good".  
  
Dillion smiled, and pulled Georgie close to him. He softly kissed her lips.  
  
'Dillion?" Georgie asked, pulling away.  
  
"What?" Dillion asked, worried she had changed her mind.  
  
"I have to go".  
  
"Why?" Dillion asked.  
  
"I have to meet Elizabeth".  
  
"Oh" Dillion sighed "Can I call you later?".  
  
Georgie smiled "Of course!".  
  
Dillion kissed Georgie`s forehead "Bye".  
  
Georgie smiled, and watched as he climbed on his motorcycle as sped away.  
  
"Georgie?" Elizabeth asked "Georgie?'.  
  
Georgie, looked away from Dillion`s disappearing figure "Oh Hi Elizabeth. Am I late?".  
  
"Not at all" Elizabeth smiled "I heard you were talking to Dillion".  
  
Georgie`s face lit up at when she heard Dillion`s name "Yah!".  
  
Elizabeth hugged Georgie "Wait ago sweetie. Listen I have to leave town for a few day you can phone me on my cell whenever!".  
  
"Thanks" Georgie smiled, as Elizabeth handed her a small slip of paper.  
  
"It's fine "Elizabeth answered "Could you give this to Dillion for me the next time you see him?".  
  
"Sure" Georgie said taking a small envelope.  
  
"Thanks, Hun" Elizabeth said "Don't forget to phone me, okay".  
  
"I Won't" Georgie smiled, and watched as Elizabeth walked away.  
  
Jason walked around the whole park. There was no sign of Elizabeth anywhere. As he looked around, he saw a small figure sitting on a bench.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Was the first thing to pop into to his mind?  
  
He could see the person's long brown curls, and petite figure. But as he moved closer he saw that it wasn't Elizabeth, she was way too young. The person was Georgie Jones.  
  
"Georgie?" he asked.  
  
She looked up "Jason?" she asked confused "Can I help you:"  
  
"You and Elizabeth were supposed to get together!" he stated "Do you know where she is".  
  
"She left town" Georgie answered.  
  
"She left!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"Yah" Georgie nodded "She told me to would be back soon, though".  
  
Jason nodded, "Thanks".  
  
He began to walk away but Georgie stopped him "Would you like to talk about it?".  
  
Jason smiled, unlike himself, "no thanks".  
  
Georgie smiled back "Are you sure, I'm an awfully good listener".  
  
Jason laughed "I'm sure you are, but I'm not a very talkative person!".  
  
"Oh" Georgie sighed "So your like Dillion?".  
  
"Dillion?" Jason asked "He doesn't seem very shy!".  
  
"He is not" Georgie admitted "but he doesn't talk about his feelings".  
  
Jason stared at the young girl "You're a smart girl, so why are you friends with my cousin".  
  
"Because he is a wonderful person, and I.".  
  
Jason smiled "You what?'.  
  
"Nothing" Georgie muttered.  
  
"Okay" Jason said "But what I lack in talking I make up in listening".  
  
Georgie laughed "Okay!".  
  
Jason stood up "Thanks Georgie, but I have to go".  
  
"Sure" Georgie smiled "Anytime".  
  
Jason left with a smile 'Georgie had the same affect on Dillion, as Elizabeth had on him'.  
  
"Jason I'm getting married!"  
  
Jason opened his eyes to see his sister smiling down at him "Emily? What time is it".  
  
"Jason I'm leaving in an hour to go to Hawaii to marry Nicholas. And you have to be there!".  
  
"What?" Jason asked "You're marrying Nicholas, what happened to Smith?".  
  
"Were over" Emily frowned "Please, Jas. You have to be there".  
  
"When? Why?"  
  
"I'm leaving in an hour. To get married! And by the way if you hadn't guessed we are eloping. So let's get a move on".  
  
"I'm confused" Jason admitted.  
  
"Aren't we all" Emily smiled "But please Jason. The only guests we have coming are you, Lucky, summer, And Elizabeth".  
  
Jason shot up "Elizabeth is going to be there?'.  
  
"Yah she is my best friend!" Emily laughed "So please get dressed".  
  
"Okay" Jason sighed.  
  
Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her phone ringing . Emily's flight was due in, in an hour. And the wedding would be held 2 hours later.  
  
"Hello?" she asked softly.  
  
"Elizabeth?" A male voice asked "its Dillion".  
  
Elizabeth smiled "oh Hi".  
  
"I got your envelope".  
  
'Oh!" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"A key?" he asked "And you're number".  
  
"The key of for my apartment" Elizabeth explained "So you can get in there, while I am away".  
  
"Oh" Dillion laughed "really!".  
  
"Yes. Dillion I trust you".  
  
"Thanks Elizabeth".  
  
"Your welcome. So how are things between you and Georgie".  
  
"She is here, now actually".  
  
"Where is here?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"In front of the movie theater".  
  
Elizabeth smiled "Cool. What movie are you seeing".  
  
"That thing you do'. We started to watch it the other night, but well things happened".  
  
Elizabeth laughed "Okay Dillion".  
  
"Okay, Thanks again Liz"  
  
"Bye Dillion"  
  
"Bye Elizabeth".  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and climbed out if bed. She would have to face Jason, and she wanted to look killer when the time came!  
  
Emily smiled and twirled around the small bridal room, in her floor length gown.  
  
"I love your dress" Summer smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Emily smiled "I wish Elizabeth would get here. So we could start!".  
  
Summer laughed, and the door opened "Em?". A voice asked softly.  
  
"In here" Emily answered "Lizzie, Thank God you're here".  
  
"What's wrong" Elizabeth asked rushing in.  
  
"Nothing" Emily laughed "I just want to start".  
  
'Oh okay" Elizabeth smiled "Good".  
  
"Liz you look amazing" Summer smiled.  
  
Elizabeth turned and smiled "Thanks Summer".  
  
Elizabeth's long brown hair, was in lose curls. She wore a short pale pink summer dress.  
  
"I love you dress, Summer. Where did you get it?".  
  
Summer smiled, and touched the pale blue fabric of her dress "Lucky bought it for me".  
  
Elizabeth and Emily smiled at each other. Lucky had finally found the right women for him  
  
"Em, you look wonderful" Elizabeth sighed, hugging her friend "The perfect bride".  
  
"Thanks Lizzie" Emily answered.  
  
"Ready to get this show on the road" Elizabeth asked with a smile.  
  
"As I will ever be" Emily answered.  
  
"I will go tell everyone we are ready to start".  
  
Emily smile as Summer left.  
  
"This is it, Lizzie" Emily smiled 'I'm going to become a married women".  
  
"I'm so happy for you" Elizabeth smiled..  
  
"Okay, So Lucky will walk you up the isle. Then me and Jason will follow".  
  
"Okay" Elizabeth smiled, but her heart raced at the though of Jason.  
  
"Let's go" Emily smiled.  
  
Sorry there was no Georgie and Dillion, but there will be more of them in the next chapter!  
  
**Find out what happens when Liz and Jason meet!** ***Georgie finds Dillion and Maxie hugging, will she take it the wrong way?*** 


	7. A Scream

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**

"Ready to go in?" Georgie asked, when Dillion hung up the pay phone. 

"Yah" Dillion smiled "And hopefully we can see the whole thing this time". 

"Hopefully" Georgie smiled, and held her hand out to Dillion. 

Dillion returned her smiled, and took her hand.   


* * *

Elizabeth squeezed Emily's hand before they walked out of the room "I'm so happy for you" she whispered. 

"Thanks Liz" Emily smiled. 

Elizabeth smiled and walked up to Lucky "So I guess your walking my up the alse". 

"I guess so" Lucky smiled "Hi Elizabeth".   
  
"Hi Lucky" Elizabeth laughed softly "Can you believe Emily and Nik are getting married?'. 

Lucky shook his head "Never would have guessed in a million years". 

"I guess Jason is walking Emily up the alse?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yah" Lucky answered "He is around here somewhere". 

"Oh yah" Elizabeth nodded. 

They soft music drifted in threw the closed french door. 

"Shall we?" Lucky asked with a smile. 

"We shall" Elizabeth answered   


* * *

"Jason?" Emily called softly. 

:I'm here, Em" he said walking over from his place in the shadows. 

"What were you doing over there?" she asked. 

"Thinking" he answered "Is Liz here yet?". 

"Yes, here and Lucky are walking up the alse as we speak. That mean you and I are next". 

"I'm so proud of you, Emily". 

"Thanks Jason". 

"I love you". 

"I love you, too". 

"I can't believe your getting married" Jason smiled kissing Emily's forehead. 

"This will be you in a few weeks". 

"Emily me and Courtney are over" Jason sighed, holding his arm out to Emily. 

"What?" Emily asked shocked "Why?". 

"Long story, and we don't have time" Jason smiled "I will explain later". 

"Okay" Emily nodded. 

"Ready?" Jason asked. 

"Yes" Emily answered taking his arm. They walked towards the open french doors, as the wedding march began. 

"This is it' Emily whispered to herself. 

Jason smiled a his sister, but when he looked up his eyes locked with Elizabeth's. Her perfect hazel eyes and his deep blue ones just melted one another`s hearts. Elizabeth smiled widely at Jason & Emily, while Jason just stared at Elizabeth. She had to be the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, and he never wanted to take his eyes off her. Never!   


* * *

"That was great!" Dillion exclaimed, walking away from the movie theater hand in hand with Georgie. 

"It sure was" Georgie agreed "So do you want to go to Kelly's?".   
  
"Of course" Dillion smiled "I'm starving". 

"Your always hungry" Georgie laughed. 

"Am not" Dillion pouted. 

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" Georgie laughed, kissing him softly. 

They both just smiled at each other for a moment or to till Georgie asked "So when do I get a ride on your motorcycle?". 

"Whenever you want" Dillion smiled. 

"Great!" Georgie exclaimed "I love riding on it". 

"Maybe I will let you steer sometime" Dillion shrugged. 

"Ohmigosh!" Georgie squealed "Really!". 

"Yes really!" Dillion chuckled. 

"I'm holding you on that" Georgie warned, with a smile. 

"I have a awful feeling I'm going to regret saying that to you" 

"Your feeling is right" Georgie laughed, as Dillion opened the door for her. 

"Thanks" she smiled, and walked into Kelly's. 

Courtney and AJ sat in a corner booth, Maxie and Lucas were across from them at a table, and Zander and Gia sat at the counter. Besides from them the diner was empty. 

They sat at a booth as far from Lucas and Maxie as possible. 

"What can I get you?" Penny asked coming over. 

"A diet Pepsi and a hamburger with just ketchup please" Georgie answered. 

"I will have the same except for a regular pepsi". 

"Coming up" Penny smiled, walking back to the counter. 

"I am going to to use the bathroom, while we are waiting". 

"Go ahead" Dillion nodded. 

"kay" Georgie smiled getting up. 

As soon as Georgie was out of sight Maxie rushed over "How are things going?". 

Dillion looked up "Great!" he smiled "Thanks Maxie". 

"No problem, what are friends for?'. 

"yah well thanks again" Dillion stated "So how are things with Lucas". 

"Good" Maxie smiled "His a good guy". 

"I will have to take your word for it" Dillion smirked "Because from what I can tell he is a jerk, but you know your the one who likes him so..". 

"oh shut up!" Maxie smiled "Well gotta run. Talk to you later, Dillion". 

"Sure" Dillion nodded. Maxie smiled and bent down and kissed Dillion`s cheek "I hope you and Georgie are happy together". 

Dillion looked alarmed "We will be". 

"Bye" Maxie smiled, leaving the diner. 

Dillion shrugged, and went back to looking at his menu. 

He looked up when he felt someone watching him. Georgie stood like she had been coming from the bathroom. Tears were running down her pale face. 

"What's wrong?" Dillion asked standing up. 

"How could you?" she asked "You and Maxie? I though you........I though you loved me". 

"I do" Dillion admitted "We are just friends". 

"That's not what it looked like" Georgie burst into tears. She ran from the dine with Dillion at her heels.   


* * *

  
"Georgie wait!" Dillion cried. 

Georgie ran across the road, the cold wind made her shiver. 

"Georgie please" Dillion cried. 

Georgie didn't stop, she didn't stop till she heard the screeching of tires on the pavement and screaming. Screaming she would never forget.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. I Need You

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


Georgie whirled around. The sight made her scream in terror. 

:He just ran across the road. I didn't see him" The women screamed getting out of her car. Georgie bolted to where Dillion lay on the cold pavement. 

"Dillion!" she screamed. 

She flung herself on the road by his body "Don't be dead" she prayed. 

Courtney, AJ & Lucas all ran from Kelly's. Georgie`s scream drawing them out "What happened?" AJ asked. 

"I hit this young man with my car. It...It was an accident". 

"That's my cousin" AJ cried running over to Dillion and Georgie. 

Georgie wiped the blood from Dillion`s face "Please, Dillion. I need you, please don't leave me!". 

"Call 991" AJ screamed "Someone hurry". 

Lucas dashed into Kelly's to use the phone. And Courtney walked over to Georgie "Georgie. Why don't you come with me. We will get you cleaned up". 

"No!" she screamed "I'm not leaving him". 

"Okay, Honey. You don't have to". 

Georgie stroked Dillion`s hair 'I'm here. I won't leave you. I swear!". 

Tears ran down Georgie`s face "Please?" she asked looking at AJ "Tell me he is going to be okay" 

AJ smiled sadly "I sure hope so". 

Georgie wrapped her arms around Dillion`s motionless body "I love you, Dillion!".   


* * *

"And I Now Pronounce You Man & Wife. You May Kiss Your Bride". 

Emily and Nicholas smiled at one another, then Nicholas kissed his new wife. 

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes, as Nicholas and Emily walked down the alse. 

"Liz" Lucky whispered "Come on we follow them out remember!". 

Elizabeth came out from her trance, and took Lucky`s arm. Jason and Summer sat together in the front pew. Jason smiled at Elizabeth. She gave him a quick smile, and left with Lucky. 

Emily and Nicholas stood laughing softly outside the french doors "What's so funny?" Lucky asked. 

"Were married" Emily laughed "I'm a married women!". 

Nicholas kissed his wife "I love you Emily" 

"I love you too" She smiled. 

"That was so beautiful" Elizabeth smiled "But I'm afraid I have to go". 

She hugged Emily and Nicholas quickly, and hurried outside the small chapel.   
~*~ 

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason though as he looked around the small group of people. 

"Congratulations Em" Jason smiled kissing Emily's cheek "Nicholas". 

"Thanks Jason" Emily beamed. 

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason asked. 

"She left" Nicholas answered "Just a minute ago". 

"Love you Emily" Jason said rushing out the doors "I will talk to you later". 

"Bye" Emily smiled confused.   
~*~ 

"Elizabeth" Jason called "Elizabeth!". 

Elizabeth turned "Jason?" she asked "What do you want?". 

"We need to talk" Jason said running up to her. 

Elizabeth "I figured you would want to". 

"me and Courtney......We are over!". 

"Over" Elizabeth repeated. 

"Yes, Elizabeth we are over! I could never love someone as much as I love you" 

"Jason.." Elizabeth began. 

"No Stop!" Jason interupted "Elizabeth the truth is, I've loved you since the first moment i meet you". 

Elizabeth smiled "Jason, I don't know if i can get hurt again!". 

"I promise I will never hurt you, Elizabeth" Jason swore. 

Elizabeth smiled "I love you Jason". 

Jason smiled "I love you, Elizabeth". 

Jason moved closer and softly kissed her. 

* * *

"The Ambulance is here" Courtney annoced. 

"Thank God!" AJ whispered. 

"Hold on, Dillion" Georgie smiled kissing his pale cheek "help is here".   
~*~ 

"Georgie?" her father asked as he saw his youngest daughter sitting in the waiting room crying her eyes out "What`s wrong?'. 

"Daddy" She cried running to her father. 

Mac wrapped his arms around Georgie`s frail body "Honey what`s wrong?'. 

"It`s my fault" she cried "All my fault". 

"What`s your fault, sweetheart?" Mac asked. 

AJ walked up "My Cousin Dillion was hit by a car". 

Mac looked suprised "I`m sorry Georgie" Mac whispered "I`m so sorry". 

"Daddy, I love him" Georgie sighed pulling away "If he dies, I don`t know what I`ll do!". 

Mac cupped his daughter`s face "Don`t worry, honey. Everything will work out". 

~*~   
Elizabeth`s cell rang, and she pulled away from Jason. 

"Hold that though". 

Jason smiled "Sure". 

"Hello" Elizabeth asked. 

"Elizabeth?" A teary voice asked. 

"Georgie" Elizabeth asked, her face confused and worried "What`s wrong". 

"What`s happening?" Jason asked. 

Elizabeth shook her head. ' 

"Dillion" Georgie whispered "Dillion was in an accident". 

What kind of accident?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Who was in an accident?" Jason asked, alarmed. 

"Dillion" Elizabeth answered. 

"My cousin, Dillion?" Jason asked suprised. 

"no any others?" Elizabeth answered 

Jason scowled, and then smiled, then frowned "What happened?".  
  
"Georgie what happened?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Dillion was chasing after me, long story, and he darted onto the road. He was...he was hit". 

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I don`t know" Georgie whispered "Elizabeth i`m scared". 

"We are on our way" Elizabeth stated. 

"You and Jason?" Georgie asked. 

"Yes". 

"Elizabeth" Georgie said. 

"yah" Elizabeth asked. 

"Thanks". 

Elizabeth smiled "Your welcome". 

She hung up her phone "Dillion was hit by a car, we have to go home!".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Heart To Heart

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   
  


The doctor came into the grim waiting area "Dillion Quartermaine?" he asked. 

"How is he?" Georgie asked leaping to her feet. 

"Are his parents here?" the doctor asked. 

Aj stood up "No, she isn't. Dillion is my cousin he lives with my family, how is he?'. 

"Alive" The doctor answered "Dillion is a mild coma". 

"A coma?" Courtney gasped. 

"Will he be okay?" Georgie asked fearfully. 

"It depends" the doctor stated. 

"on what?" Aj asked. 

"Weather he wakes up or not?"   


* * *

Elizabeth and Jason rushed threw the hospital, hand in hand. 

"Dillion Quartermaine" Jason asked at the front desk. 

"Elizabeth?" A small voice asked. 

Elizabeth let go of Jason's hand and rushed over to hug Georgie "How is he". 

"He is in a coma" Georgie answered "I stayed all night, hoping they would let me see him". 

"Did they?" Jason asked coming up to the girls. 

"No" Georgie shook her head "What will I do if he doesn't wake up?'. 

Tears formed in Elizabeth's eyes. Dillion was Georgie`s Jason! Who would love and protect Georgie if Dillion couldn't. Jason was always there for her, always there to lend his shoulder. 

Jason reached over and brushed away Elizabeth's tears "Don't cry, Please". 

Elizabeth smiled sadly "Please excuse me. I..I have to go to the bathroom. Long flight you know? Georgie stay strong. I will be back in seconds". 

Georgie nodded, and Elizabeth rushed off. 

Georgie stood shaking, tears rolling down her face. She looked so tried and frail Jason had to worry "Georgie, would you like to take a seat?". 

Georgie looked up at Jason, her big brown eyes sparkling with tears "Do you think you could be a good listener now?'. 

* * *

Elizabeth walked back from the bathroom. She had managed to stop herself from crying. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Jason and Georgie having a heart to heart. 

"hi guys" she said softly, walking up to the two Am I interrupting". 

"No" Georgie smiled sadly. 

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Jason asked concerned. 

"I'm fine" Elizabeth answered "Georgie what room is Dillion in?". 

"They won't let anyone in" Georgie shook her head "Not even Edward! And boy was he mad. He stormed out of here in such a huff......". 

Jason chuckled "Now I wish I had to see that". 

Elizabeth smirked "Jason!". 

"Sorry" Jason laughed. 

"Is there anyone up waiting?" Liz asked. 

"AJ and Courtney" Georgie answered. 

Elizabeth and Jason exchanged looks! 

"I'm going up" Elizabeth declared after a few moments of silence. 

"Right behind up" Georgie said standing up "I need to see him again. Even if it's threw a window". 

Jason stood up and wrapped his arm protectively around Elizabeth "Come on then!"   


* * *

  
Elizabeth lay her hand on the cold glass that separated her and her 'roommate' Dillion, 

"Elizabeth" Jason whispered. 

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I was convincing Georgie to take a nap in one of the rooms. Poor Kid. Hasn't slept all night or all day". 

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. And he was a bit taken back to be staring into the same big tear filled eyes that he looked in earlier. "What is he don't wake up, Jas?". 

Jason hugged Elizabeth "he will!". 

"But how do you know?" Elizabeth whispered. 

"Because his my cousin!" Jason answered in a soft voice "And his strong! Just like his family". 

Elizabeth smiled "If he is anything like you he must have 9 lives". 

Jason smiled and ran his hand threw her hair "Elizabeth maybe you should get some sleep. We were flying all night and here all day". 

"I don't want to leave him alone, Jas!". 

Jason smiled "come on Elizabeth, I will bring you home. You can come back in a few hours". 

"I don't want to be there alone" Elizabeth admitted. 

"Do you want me to stay?". 

"Yes. Would you mind?". 

"Not a bit" Jason assured "Come on". 

"Okay".   


* * *

Georgie looked around the halls. Empty! She had only slept a short while. Her dreams were filled with images of Dillion. 

She looked threw the shining glass "Dillion" she whispered. 

She looked around again, not a soul. She placed her hand on the door knob. She quickly and quietly went inside. The beeping if the meachines in his room, were the only sounds. 

She sat down in a chair by his bed "Hi" she whispered. 

No reponse 

"Dillion, please wake up! What would I do without you! I`m so sorry I over reacted about you and Maxie. I know you would never hurt me, please wake up! Open those big blue eyes of yours". 

She covered his cold hand in her small warm one and laid her head by his side."I love you" she whispered closing her eyes, and letting a single tear drop onto the bed. 

Georgie felt a slight squeeze on her hand "I love you too, Georgie"A soft voice whispered. 

"Dillion?" She asked popping up. 

~*~*   
Sorry so short just wanted to end it here!!!!!Please R&R and maybe I will have the next (longer) chapter up tomorow!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Sleeping Soundly

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


Georgie looked at Dillion threw her tear filled eyes "Your awake?" she asked softly. 

Dillion smiled faintly "You forgive me?". 

"There is nothing to forgive" Georgie answered. 

Georgie ran her hand over Dillion`s scratched face "God Dillion! you scared me half to death". 

Dillion smiled foolishly "Sorry about that". 

Georgie felt herself start to cry "It's just, Dillion what if...". 

Dillion leaned up and wiped away her tears "no what ifs". 

Georgie started to shake "But Dillion....". 

"Georgie" Dillion said "Come here". 

Georgie got off her chair and sat by Dillion on the bed "Just lay down" Dillion told her. 

"I can't...." Georgie stated. 

"You can" Dillion argued. 

Georgie sighed, and leaned back into Dillion`s arms. Dillion smiled, and ran his hand threw her hair You know this feels right". 

Georgie smiled "It does". 

Dillion closed his eyes "I'm so tried". 

"Ill leave". 

Dillion`s eyes flew open 'Please don't leave me Georgie". 

Georgie closed her own eyes "Wouldn't dream of it"   


* * *

  
Elizabeth opened the door to her studio and walked in 'Sorry its such a mess". 

Jason looked around. Painting supplies littered the floor, as did old photographs "New project?" he asked. 

Elizabeth smiled and bend down and picked up a picture "You could say that". 

Jason walked over and looked the the picture in her hand. There smiled Lucky spencer, Nicholas his new brother in law, His little sister and the women he loved. Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth looked up "We were really close". 

"I know" Jason said "Emily always told me you were like a sister to her". 

"And she is to me" Elizabeth smiled. 

Jason bend down and picked up another photo. It was himself and Elizabeth "When was this taken?" he asked. 

"The time you stayed at my studio" Elizabeth answered "Remember I took it Christmas Eve". 

Jason smiled "I remember". 

Elizabeth smiled "One of the best times of my life". 

"Mine to" Jason admitted "I think I will always think of this place as my home" 

"You know you can come home anytime you want" Elizabeth whispered. 

Jason smiled "I just might take you up on that offer". 

Jason leaned in a kissed Elizabeth.   


* * *

  
Dillion opened his eyes to the bright sunlight pouring in threw the window. 

"Dobbson Close the blinds" he mumbled. 

He blinked a few times them looked around. He was in the hospital! and Georgie was sleeping soundly next to him.He smiled. Georgie, The girl of his dreams, was asleep next to him. 

"Dillion?" A voice asked in the doorway. 

Dillion looked at the person standing in the doorway "Elizabeth?" he asked. 

Elizabeth smiled "How are you". 

Dillion glanced down at Georgie "Pretty good". 

Elizabeth laughed and walked in "Morning". 

"Morning" Dillion smiled. 

"I brought you guys some coffee and some donuts from Kelly's". 

"Thanks" Dillion smiled "I'm sure the food it sucks". 

Elizabeth sat down by Dillion "I'm so happy you are okay". 

Dillion smirked "Would you miss me!". 

Elizabeth laughed "You know I would". 

Dillion smiled "Thanks Elizabeth". 

"For what?". 

"Everything".   


* * *

Jason walked into Dillion`s hosptal room. he had heard Monica that his cousin had woken sometime during the night. 

"Hello?" he asked uncertenly walking into the room. 

Elizabeth & Dillion turned and looked at him. Georgie still slept soundly beside Dillion. 

"Hey Jason" Dillion said softly. 

"Where were you?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Emily called. I told her about Dillion and why we left". 

"oh" Elizabeth smiled "That`s good". 

Jason returned her smile and walked over and stood behind her "So Dillion, how are you?". 

"Better" Dillion answered, taking another look at Georgie. 

Jason smirked "Dillion, don`t tell me you`ve gone and fell i love". 

"You caught me" Dillion shurgged. 

Jason smiled "You fell for a good one". 

Elizabeth watched as the cousins bonded, with a smile on her face   


* * *

  
Georgie`s eyes fluttered open. Plain white walls, rough blanket, this was so not her room 

"Where am i?" she asked. 

"Mars" A voice answered. 

She sat up quickly "Mars?". 

Dillion chuckled "Morning Georgie". 

"Dillion?" Georgie asked "Ohmigod Dillion! How are you?'. 

"Alright" Dillion admitted. 

"That`s great" Georgie smiled. 

Dillion smiled "Yes, but you know what would make me feel even better?". 

"What?" Georgie asked.  
  
  
"A Kiss" 

Georgiem smiled, and moved closer. 

"I love you" Dillion said softly. 

"I love you, too" Georgie admitted, kissed him. 

Dillion ran his hand threw Georgie`s hair. 

'Hum hem" Someone coughed. 

Georgie`s eyes opened alarmed "Dad?" she asked. 

* I know it took me along while, but I had a bad case of writer`s block! I need ideas, if you have any suggestions email me! 


	11. Scares

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


"Mac" Georgie muttered "What are you doing here?'. 

"I came to see if you were awake, which you clearly are" Mac answered. 

Georgie was about to say something, when Dillion spoke "Sorry, Georgie was only helping me feel better". 

Mac frowned "Georgie maybe you should come home........" 

"No!" Georgie answered "I'm staying here with Dillion, weather you like it or not!". 

Mac frowned "I`ll be back later!" 

With that he turned and left. Georgie took one look at Dillion and burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny" He asked propping himself up in the bed. 

"I've never told my father what to do". 

Dillion smirked "I bring out the worst in you". 

Georgie smiled "I love what you bring out in me". 

Dillion brushed a piece of hair from her face, and kissed her softly. 

"I love it when you kiss me" Georgie whispered. 

"And I love kissing you" Dillion smiled. 

"I have to go, though" Georgie smiled "Just for a little while". 

"As much as I hate to admit that Mac's right. You should go and i dunno...let`s see change!". 

Georgie laughed I have been wearing these for quite a while". 

"um......Yah!" Dillion laughed. 

"Bye" Georgie smiled, kissing his cheek and getting out of the bed. 

"Bye" Dillion called, as she left the room. 

As soon as he left, he closed his eyes and winced in pain. His stomach was killing him 

* * *

Georgie got out of the shower, and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her wet body.   
She walked softly to her bedroom, locked her door and turned some music on bust, She wasn't in the mood to listen to Maxie.   


***Hey now   
Hey now 

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?   
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright   
When i see you smile and i go   
oh oh oh   
i would never want to miss this   
cuz in my heart i know what this Is*** 

Georgie pulled her long curly locked into a high ponytail. Then she went to her closet to pick out the perfect outfit, She settled on a pale pink tube stop, with a white button up top over it. She slipped into her jean capris and her pink rider sandals. 

"Maxie?" she asked knocking on her door. 

"What?" she asked opening her door, to see her sister. 

"Could you give me a run to the hospital?" 

Maxie smiled "Sure! How is Dillion?". 

"Better" Georgie answered. 

"good, let's go". 

* * *

"Dillion?" Jason asked coming into the room. 

"Hi" Dillion whispered. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked. 

"Not really" Dillion answered "But I was just hit by a car". 

Jason sat next to his cousins bed "Do you want me to get a doctor?". 

"Please" Dillion gasped "I'm having trouble breathing". 

Jason jumped up and raced to the hall "Monica" he called "Alan". 

Monica and Alan walked towards there son "What's wrong?" They asked. 

"Dillion can't breath" Jason yelled "Help him!". 

Maxie dropped her keys on the cold floor "What? Georgie gasped rushing to Jason "Is he okay". 

"I don't know" Jason said softly "Georgie why don't..." 

Georgie ignored him and raced into Dillion`s room "I'm back!" she exclaimed "Dillion!". 

Dillion`s eye swear shut and his breathing was raspy "Jason!" she screamed. 

Jason rushed in with Monica, Alan, and Maxie on his heels. 

"Georgie" he whispered wrapping his arms around her as she headed towards the floor. 

* * *

Elizabeth lips trempled as she saw Jason hold Georgie "What happened?" she asked. 

Maxie looked at the new arrived women "He stopped breathing". 

Her eyes were filled with tears and she kept looking at Georgie and Jason. 

"Is he okay?" she asked softly. 

"Jason's mother and father are in with him" Maxie answered "We don't know". 

Elizabeth looked down at the floor "My God!" she whispered. 

Maxie walked towards her "My sister" she whispered "Georgie! Your her hero, maybe you can make her feel better?". 

"Her hero" Elizabeth repeated the words. 

"She really admires you, Elizabeth" Maxie said. 

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Maxie`s shoulder and gave her a little squeeze "Thanks Hunny". 

Maxie nodded "I'm going to find our father". 

Elizabeth nodded her head, and walked over to a crying Jason and Georgie. "Georgie?" she asked "Honey are you okay". 

Georgie shook her head, her eyes never leaving the floor "I love him, Elizabeth. What If i can never tell him that again?". 

Elizabeth sat beside Jason & Georgie, and closed her eyes.She didn't know how to answer that question. 

They never spoke a word for what seemed like hours. Then they heard the door open. 

"How is he?" Jason, Georgie & Elizabeth asked at the same time. 

Monica looked a little startled but answered "His stable. No need to worry he is just a little weak from the accident!".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. stress problems

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


Alan and Monica exchanged glances then Monica answered "For a few minutes. He needs his rest". 

Georgie nodded and walked past them into Dillion`s room. 

"Dillion?" she asked softly. 

"Hey Beautiful" Dillion said so low that Georgie could almost not hear him. 

She held back her tears, and walked over to his bed "feeling better? And don`t lie this time". 

Dillion looked down "i feel good". 

"I said don`t lie" Georgie said sitting beside his bed. 

Dillion looked up at her, "I feel so bad.....". 

Georgie let a tear slip from her eye "I`m sorry". 

Dillion almost cried himself, when he saw her crying for him. "See i made you cry" he whispered painfully, brushing her tears away with his thumb "Don`t". 

"I`m sorry" Georgie whispered "I have to go. By.....Bye Dillion". 

Dillion watched as she left "Georgie" he called. 

She turned and looked "I love you, Georgie Jones". 

She smiled breifly but turned and left "I love you to Dillion" she whispered to herself. 

Dillion looked down and let his tears come.   


* * *

"How is he feeling?" Jason asked when Georgie came out. 

"I...I....i have to go" Georgie mumbled. 

"Whats`s wrong?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I have to go" Georgie said agian. 

"Georgie?" Mac asked "Sweetheart. You dob`t look so well how about we go home". 

"I don`t feel well" Georgie whispered falling to the ground. 

"Georgie" Elizabeth, Jason, Maxie & Mac yelled at the same time,   


* * *

"Georgie!" Dillion heard screaming. 

"Georgie" he called "What`s wrong?". 

Nobody answered him, all e could hear was voice. 

"Georgie, it`s Dad. Open your eyes honey". 

**Open your eyes?** Dillion though ** Why were Georgie`s eyes closed** 

"Georgie" Dillion whispered, trying to haul himself out of bed. 

"Dillion?" A voice asked "What are you doing?'. 

"Ned?" Dillion asked "I need to see.....Georgie oh God Georgie!". 

Dillion caught a glace at Georgie laying right outside his door. Her face pale and people surroruing her. 

"Dillion calm down" Ned said walking in a shuting the door. 

"I have to get to her!" Dillion exclaimed. 

"Dillion, listen. I know she`s your friend but...". 

"She`s more then my friend" Dillion butted in "I love her Ned!"   


* * *

  
"Georgie?" Elizabeth asked benting down to the young girl "Whatever happened in there it`s okay. Just come on open thoase pretty brown eyes of yours and look at us". 

"All of the stress of Dillion`s accident" Mac muttered "She always handled stress well, but she after changing so much this past couple of weeks". 

"Dillion?" Georgie whispered, blinking her eyes open. 

Elizabeth and Jason shared a smile "Georgie" Monica asked "We are going to get you a room okay. You need some proper rest and maybe some dinner". 

"But Dillion`s okay?" Georgie asked sitting up. 

"Of couse. Remember you just saw him" Alan answered. 

"As long as his okay" Georgie whispered. 

Monica smiled "Georgie, i think that your still a bit dizzy so come on. Can someone get me a wheelchair!". 

* * *

  
Dillion watched from his bedroom window as Georgie was out in a wheelchair, and pushed down the hall. 

"Go find out what`s wrong with her. Please" he asked his brother. 

Ned smiled "You really love her don`t you?'. 

"She has my whole heart" Dillion admitted. 

Ned shook his head, and wentoutside. 

"Elizabeth" He called "Could you come here a moment". 

Elizabeth let go of Jason`s hand and went over to Ned "Hello Ned". 

"Hi. Dillion was wondeirng what was wrong with his girlfriend". 

"oh Georgie? she is just felt a bit weak from her lack of food and sleep. Not to mention the steess. She is fine. Monica just ordered a bit of bedrest. She is staying the night". 

"Thanks" Ned nodded, and went back into Dillion room. 

" she is just felt a bit weak from her lack of food and sleep, and her gain of stress. She is fine. Monica just ordered a bit of bedrest. She is staying the night" 

"I`m her stress" Dillion sighed "i`m her problem".   
  



	13. Good News For Some, Bad For Others

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


"Georgie?" he mother's soft voice asked "Honey it's mom". 

"mom?" Georgie mumbled. 

"Yes hon, mommies home". 

Georgie smiled "Mom"   
~*~ 

Ned pushed Dillon into Georgie`s small room. 

After hours of pushing he was finally aloud into to see her. To tell her Good-bye! 

"Can I be alone with her for a few minutes?" He asked. 

"Sure" Ned nodded leaving the room. 

Dillon picked up Georgie`s hand "Hey Georgie Girl". 

He smiled, he could just sit and watch her sleep forever. But he didn't have forever. 

"Listen Georgie,I love you. But I am so much trouble, and you need anything but trouple in your life right now. So this goodbye, not forever for now. I`ll turn my life around and be the kind of guy you need in your life right now". 

"You are the kind of guy she needs in her life right now" A voice said from behind him. 

He turned and looked 'Elizabeth?" he asked. 

'Sorry i didn`t mean to listen in, but Dillon your wrong in every way". 

"Elizabeth look what i`ve done to her". 

"All you`ve done to her is make her happy, Dillon" Elizabeth smiled. 

"Whatever" Dillion muttered. 

"I`m serios Dillon, you`ll hurt her more if you leave her now". 

Elizabeth walked away, and left Dillon thinking.   
~*~ 

"Mom!" Georgie exclaimed opeing her eyes. 

Mac sat up and walked over t Georgie "mom isn`t here sweetheart, only Mac". 

"Dad" Georgie whispered tears coming down her face "dad where did mom go?". 

"She`s with your grandmother" Mac answered. 

"No dad she was here". 

"Honey would you like me to call your mother?'. 

"no!" Georgie exclaimed "She was here". 

"I`m going to get her on the phone okay" Mac asked. 

"Fine, and she`ll tell you she was here" Georgiesighed closing her eyes.   
~*~ 

Dillon lay in his hosptal bed. So many questions ran threw his mind. Was Georgie wake? was she okay? did he have the heart to leave her? Should he leave her?. 

"Dillion?" A voice asked. 

"Emily hey" Dillion smiled. 

"Hey yourself" She smied sitting by his bed "How are you?". 

"As well as expected" He answered "How are you". 

"Married" Emily smiled "And in remission". 

"That`s wonderful" Dillion said "Who`s the lucky man". 

"Nikolas Cassidine" Emily smiled warmly. 

"He better treat you good" Dillion smiled "Or i will hunt him down". 

"I don`t think it`ll come to that" Emily chuckled "But mom says you`ll be out of here in a day or so. And i was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and Nikoas.I already ran it by him and he was fine with it. His house is on it`s own island, and it`s huge". 

"Emily your a newlywed. I can`t move in with....". 

"Sure you can" Emily smiled "We would love to have you". 

"Wait a minute did you say it was on it`s only island?'. 

"Yah spoon island. But you could come to Port Charles whenever, it`s a very shor trip. And me and Nikolas will come here everyday so it wouldn`t really matter.....". 

"I`m in" Dillon smiled.   
~*~ 

"mom?" Georgie asked. 

"Georgie, sweetheart. How are you, your father told me about the accident i`m so sorry honey". 

"Thanks mom" Georgie smiled "Where are you". 

"What do you mean hun?" Felica asked. 

"You were here with me" Georgie stated. 

"Georgie Doll, you must have been dreaming". 

"But it was so real" Georgie mumered. 

"I know honey, but listen Great grandmotheris doing better so i think i`ll be coming home for a long vist in a few days. How do you like that?", 

"I love it!" Georgie exclaimed "Oh mom wait till you meet Dillon, his so wonderful". 

"I`m sure he is, if you like hom so much". 

"Oh Mom i don`t just like him, i`m in love with him".   
~*~ 

"Mac, can i please go vist Dillon?" Georgie aske a short while later. 

"Georgie the doctors said you needed your rest. And now that i`ve got you home safe and sound i don`t want to let you go". 

"Please dad. I haven`t seen him in 2 days". 

"Georgie your not up for travaling". 

"Dad I`m fine, and besides it`s the hosptal". 

"Georgie, Dillon isn`t in the hosptal". 

"Then where is he?" Georgie asked softly. 

"Spoon island. he moved there with Emily and Nikolas!"   
  
  



	14. HeartsABreakin

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


****Mistake i said in the last chapter that Georgie asked to see Dillon a short whole later when it fact it was 2 days later! My bad hope i didn't confuse anyone!**

"Spoon island" Georgie spat out "Why didn't you tell me he moved, Dad?". 

"Georgie you were doing so much better....". 

"better!" Georgie exclaimed "better! I wasn't sick or hurt! I fainted, big whoop. Dillon is the hurt one, why is everyone so worried about me?". 

"Georgie, your my little girl how can i not be worried". 

"I want to talk to Dillon. Right now!" Georgie exclaimed "is there anyway i can reach him?". 

"I`ll phone his grandfather and see. Perhaps he has Emily's number". 

"Hurry" Georgie sighed. 

Mac sighed and stood up.   
~*~   
"I love you" Elizabeth smiled kissing Jason outside of Kelly's. 

"And i love you" Jason said 

"But you know you don't have to walk me to work everyday! nothing is going to happen". 

"Elizabeth i just want you to be safe" Jason sighed "I already told you..." 

"A billion times, yes i know" Elizabeth laughed "But I'm going to be okay". 

"I guess i should be so lucky that you don't have Benny or Marco following you" Elizabeth smiled as Jason opened the door for her. 

"How do you know i don't" Jason winked. 

"Haha funny" Elizabeth frowned. 

"Hey Elizabeth, thank God your here. We are in the middle of lunch rush" Courtney exclaimed rushing to a table. 

"Have a good day" Jason said giving Elizabeth a quick kiss "I`ll be back at four". 

'You do that" Elizabeth smiled "Bye". 

"Bye".   
~*~ 

"Dillon" Emily called walking into her cousins room "Your wanted on the phone". 

"Who is it" Dillon asked looking away from the tv which was showing his favorite classic. 

"I don't know. I'm heading over to Port Charles, wanna come". 

"no thanks" Dillon shook his head "Maybe tomorrow". 

"Okay, but I'm holding you on that". 

"Bye Emily" Dillon smirked. 

"Bye Dillon" she called over her shoulder.   


Dillon picked up the phone "Hello?" he asked softly. 

"Dillon" A soft voice asked "It's Georgie". 

"Um........Hi" Dillon stuttered. 

"How are you?" Georgie asked. 

"Better" Dillon answered. 

"that's great!" Georgie exclaimed. 

"I guess..." Dillon sighed. 

"Dillon, i guess i`ll get to the point. Why did you move and not bother to tell me?" Georgie`s voice was full of emotion. 

"Georgie....." Dillon started. 

"no wait! Dillon i though that we were...". 

"Going out" Dillon finished "Yah we were i guess...". 

"We were?" Georgie asked, and he new she was on the verge of tears. 

"Yes we were, but I...". 

"Save it!" Georgie snapped "I loved you Dillon, more then I've ever loved anyone in the world and i guess you don't feel the same way. Have a nice life". 

Before Dillon could respond, he got the dial tone. She had hung up on him! 

~*~ 

"Hi Jason" Elizabeth smiled "I`ll be off in a few minutes". 

"Okay, I`ll wait" Jason said sitting down in a booth. 

"Okay, but you know you don't have to" she smiled. 

"I know, but i was hoping we could have some dinner". 

"Okay" Elizabeth smiled "But not here! I've bee here all day, i need a change of scenery". 

"Sure" Jason mumbled.   
~*~ 

The bell above the door jingled, and Jason looked up. A tearful Georgie Jones walked in "Elizabeth!" she asked. 

Elizabeth looked up from where she was standing and ran over to Georgie "Do you want to talk?". 

"Please" Georgie begged. 

Elizabeth looked at Jason and he nodded "I`ll tell you what i`ll go get something to eat and you can meet me at my place". 

"Thanks" Elizabeth smiled "See you later, jase". 

He gave Elizabeth a kiss before leaving. 

"I hope i didn't interrupt your date or anything?" Georgie asked sitting across from Elizabeth. 

"You didn't we were only going to have dinner. No biggie. Now what's wrong?". 

"Dillon" Georgie said, tears flowing down her face. 

"What happened?" Liz asked. 

"he moved!" Georgie exclaimed "And he never even told me". 

"Where to?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Spoon island" Georgie answered. 

"Oh he must live with Emily and Nicholas". 

"Yah" Georgie whispered. 

"So what's wrong with that. It's only 10 or 20 minutes away". 

"But....." And Georgie told her everything that happened on the phone. 

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth sighed "But i think i can help you". 

"How?" Georgie whimpered. 

Elizabeth told her what she overhead at the hospital, and Georgie gasped "Dillon isn't bad for me, far from it! How could he believe that!". 

"I don't know" Elizabeth sighed "But i think you have to talk to him". 

"I can't phone him again, Elizabeth". 

"Well Emily is my best friend! What if she and Nicholas had a party and he was there and you were there...". 

"And why would i be there?" Georgie asked. 

"Work with me, here Georgie" Elizabeth laughed softly. 

"But do you think Emily and Nicholas would have a party for that". 

"I happen to know there having a huge party to celebrate there wedding, since none of there families were at the wedding". 

Georgie smiled..... 

~*~ 

"Dillon are you sure you don't want to ask anyone to the party?" Emily asked as she sealed the last invitation. 

"Positive!" Dillon exclaimed. 

"But you won't have any friends there" Emily smiled, knowing he would have one.... 

"I don't care. I`ll just hang around the food table the whole night" Dillon joked. 

"Your to much" Emily laughed "Okay fine.... But don't complain later". 

"I won't!" Dillon exclaimed. 

**I can't wait for the party!!!!! Will Dillon and Georgie get back together? What about Liz & Jason will there perfect romance hit a downfall. Find out in the next chapter!   
  
  
  



	15. The Moment Of Truth

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**__

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


Georgie looked in the mirror uncertainly "Elizabeth I'm not sure......". 

"Georgie you look perfect" Elizabeth smiled walking into the room. 

Georgie`s brown hair was in soft loose curls, and instead of her usual jeans and T-shirt she had on a form fitting white sun dress covered in sparkly pink flowers. On her feet her sneakers were replaced with white sandals. 

Georgie smiled "I guess. But Elizabeth you'll be the most prettiest girl there". 

Elizabeth studied herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair was curled and pulled up into a high pony tail. She had put on a floor length pale green and white tie die dress. It tied on the back of her neck, and was so pale it brought out her dark brown hair and eyes that sparkled under the lights. "i doubt it" she snorted. 

"I don't" A deep voice said. 

They both turned at smiled at Jason. He had on a tux (ah.........) and was standing into the doorway of Elizabeth's room. 

"When did you get here?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. 

"I let him. I better go put the finishing touches on my makeup" Georgie smiled leaving the room. 

"You looks beautiful Liz" Jason stated wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist. 

"Thanks. Your looking pretty sharp yourself" Elizabeth laughed. 

"I love you" Jason mumered, kissing Elizabeth's neck. 

"There's a teenager in the next room" Elizabeth reminded. 

Jason stopped and turned her around so she was facing him. 

"Oh and by the way" Elizabeth said slipping from his grip and walking past him "i love you to". 

Jason smiled and followed her out. 

"Are you girls ready?" he asked. 

Georgie smiled "Yah, thanks guys! I hope you don't me tagging along". 

"Not at all" Elizabeth smiled "We had better get going. The boat to the island will be leaving shortly. 

"hey Georgie" Jason said on the way out. 

"Yah?" she asked turning to him. 

"Dillon`s gonna regret ever letting you go". 

Georgie smiled "Thanks Jason". 

She gave him a quick hug, leaving him standing very still. "Jas.!" Elizabeth exclaimed "We are going to be late". 

"Coming" he mumbled, closing the door and following a nervous Georgie and laughing Elizabeth.   
~*~* 

Dillon watched the party sadly. Everyone was having such a good time, and he was by himself. 

"Elizabeth!" A voice exclaimed "Jason!". 

He looked and saw Emily hugging Elizabeth and Jason. "Your here! Finally". 

"Yah we missed the boat" Elizabeth laughed. 

Emily smiled "Smart! So guys come in a have good time". 

He sighed and looked back at Ned dancing with baby Kristina in his arms. Alexis was watching them with a sparkle in her eye. 

"Georgie" she heard Emily's soft sweet voice say "I'm so happy you made it". 

"Thanks for asking me" Georgie answered. 

Dillon looked over to where he saw Emily talking to someone. But it couldn't possibly be Georgie. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. She looked like an Angel just standing smiling. 

"My cousin Dillon is over there" He heard Emily say "You guys no each other right!". 

dam her! Dillon though she knew quite well that Dillon new Georgie. 

"Not really" Georgie responded "I'm not his favorite person". 

**You are** Dillon wanted to scream, because when she said that it broke his heart. 

"oh" Emily stated "Well tonight's to new beginnings so maybe it'll change. Excuse me". 

"of course" Georgie smiled. 

Georgie stood alone and looked so sad he wanted to run to her, Ask her to forgive him, but he couldn't!.   
~*~ 

"Ask Georgie to dance" Elizabeth whispered to Jason. 

"Why?" Jason asked. 

"I'm going to ask Dillon, half way threw the song switch partners". 

Jason smirked "You gotta leave those to alone". 

"Jason" Elizabeth puckered her lips "Please". 

Jason shook his head and gave Elizabeth kiss on the cheek "I don't no why i do these things for you". 

"because you love me" Elizabeth called after him   
~*~ 

"Dillon want to dance?" Elizabeth asked. 

He looked away from Georgie who was talking to Jason. 

"Sure" he smiled sadly.   
~*~ 

"Want to dance?" Jason mumbled. 

Georgie smiled "You don't have to!". 

"I want to" Jason stated. 

Georgie shrugged and followed him to the floor. 

~*~* 

"There is Georgie & Jason, Mind if we switch for a second i have to talk to my boyfriend". 

Before Dillon could answer. He found Georgie in his arms. 

"um......" he mumbled "hey". 

"hey" Georgie smiled. 

"Sorry, i know you don't want to dance with me". 

"How do you know what i want?" Georgie asked softly. 

Dillon frowned "Georgie, could we not?". 

"No!" Georgie shook her head "We are going to talk". 

"Georgie....". 

"Dillon" Georgie smiled "I love you, and I'm not going to give up on us". 

Dillon sighed "Fine come up to my room". 

He took Georgie`s hand ad led her up the stairs.. 

~*~ 

"Jason?" Courtney asked tapping her ex on the shoulder "Can we talk for a minute". 

Jason looked from where Elizabeth was talking to Nicholas and Emily "Sure. A minute" he mumbled. 

"Thanks" she stated walking towards the hall. Jason followed. 

"What do you want Courtney?" He asked when they were alone. 

"I....I just want to say that part of me will always love you, but me and Aj are getting remarried!". 

Jason began to speak but Courtney put her finger to his lips "Shh....I know! it has to be hard seeing the women you loved marry your brother. But this is for the best". 

Jason smirked "Elizabeth is getting married?". 

'What!" Courtney exclaimed. 

"Well no offense but i love Elizabeth". 

"oh!" Courtney frowned 'Well okay, bye Jason". 

"Bye" Jason shook his head with a smile. 

He walked back to the party. Elizabeth was laughing with Lucky. 

"Elizabeth?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"Hey Jason" She smiled. 

"Jason" Lucky frowned. 

"I was just asking Lucky where Summer was?'. 

"Who is Summer?" Jason asked. 

"My girlfriend" Lucky replied. 

"poor girl" Jason muttered with a smile. 

"Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed. 

"What?" He asked. 

"That was mean". 

"yah well....". 

"It's okay Liz, I better go see if Summer is coming". 

"Bye Lucky". 

He nodded and left. "Jason, why did you say that?" Liz asked. 

"I don't know, Elizabeth! I'm sorry okay, can we forget this". 

"No" Elizabeth shook her head. 

"Look i never liked Lucky. He had you when i wanted you and......". 

"But you have me now" Elizabeth smiled "And i hope you don't want to get rid of me already". 

"Not a chance" Jason smiled kissing his girlfriend.   
~*~ 

Dillon sat down "Okay lets talk". 

"Dillon, why did you leave?" Georgie asked first if all. 

"Because i wanted to get away from my family" Dillon answered. 

"And me?" Georgie asked. 

Dillon frowned "I would never want to get away from you". 

"Then why did you blow me off on the phone?". 

"I didn't exactly blow you off" Dillon muttered. 

"But we broke up" Georgie whispered. She felt a tear slip down her face. 

"I know, but i think it's for the best now". 

"Why?" Georgie asked "Because your not good enough for me? That is not a reason, Dillon! It's bull". 

"I'm sorry" Dillon whispered. 

"Dillon please don't shut me out! I don't want to be away from you". 

"And i don't want to stay away from you" Dillon admitted "But i have to...". 

"no you don't" Georgie smiled sweetly "Because if you do you'll break my heart". 

"I don't want to do that" Dillon said softly. 

"Then don't" Georgie sighed. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered. 

"It's okay" Georgie smiled wrapping her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. 

"I missed this" Dillon sighed. 

"i missed you" Georgie smiled. 

~*~* 

Emily smiled "Why are you leaving so soon?". 

Ned returned hr smile "Kristina is asleep and i want to get her home. Thanks for a wonderful time Emily". 

"Come here anytime" Emily stated. 

"We will" Alexis smiled coming up to her husband and daughter "Thanks Emily Tell Nicholas good-bye for me". 

"Will do" Emily nodded "Bye Ned, Alexis. Sweet dreams Kristina!" 

She shut the door and looked around. She smiled when she saw Dillon coming down the stairs hand in hand with Georgie. 

"Elizabeth" Emily squealed running over to her best friend "There back together". 

Elizabeth looked where Dillon and Georgie were dancing closely "I'm so happy for her". 

"Where's Jason?" Emily asked. 

"I think his talking to Nicholas". 

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed "Well that's weird". 

"Its only because he loves you and you love Nicholas" Elizabeth smiled. 

"Knew there was a reason for it! I'm so happy for the two of you". 

"Me to" Elizabeth beamed "He makes me so happy, Em". 

Emily hugged her friend "I`ll talk to you later, i want to get a dance in with my husband". 

"Sure" Elizabeth nodded "Go ahead". 

"Thanks" Emily scooted away. 

~*~ 

"Anyway Nicholas, i heard Elizabeth go on about how beautiful Emily's ring was. Where did you buy it?". 

"Are you planning on asking Liz to marry you?" Nicholas asked suprised "You`ve only been together for a few days" 

"I`ve always loved her" Jason admitted "And i don`t know about marriage but i would like to promise my love to her! But there`s always a possibility". 

"Ohmigod" Emily gasped rushing away. Jason`s buying Elizabeth a ring! 

I`m going away for a week so this story won`t be updated till at least Sunday!   
  
  
  
  



	16. Mornin Georgie

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   
  


"I`ll see you soon" Dillon smiled "I promise". 

A smile tugged at Georgie`s lips "bye Dillon". 

"Bye Georgie"   


* * *

  
Georgie opened her eyes and was starring into a set of bright blue ones. 

"What the..." she gasped. 

"shhh...." the voice whispered "Do you want Mac to know I'm here?'. 

"Dillon?" Georgie asked sitting up. 

"The one and only" Dillon smiled. 

"What are you doing here at.........." she looked at her alarm clock "8?". 

"I wanted to see you" Dillon smiled. 

Georgie returned his smiled, and brushed a piece of hair from her face "Well i can't say you were a bad sight to wake up to". 

Dillon leaned over and tucked the piece of hair, which had gone back into her face, behind her ear "Mornin Georgie".   


* * *

  
Elizabeth opened her eyes, and found Jason's bright blue ones staring at her. 

"Morning" She smiled. 

"Morning" Jason said. 

"Are you up long?" Elizabeth asked sitting up. 

"I never slept" Jason answered. 

Elizabeth looked at him, with a worried look on her face "What's wrong?'. 

"I couldn't sleep with you next to me" He smiled. 

Elizabeth smiled, and ran her hand over his face "God I love you, Morgan". 

Jason smirked "How much?". 

"This much" Elizabeth answer spreading her arms open wide. 

Jason laughed, and moved Elizabeth's arms open wider "I love you this much!".   


* * *

  
Georgie walked out the front door, and saw Dillon standing on the sidewalk waiting for her. 

"Dillon" she called softly. 

He turned and smiled "Hey, ready to go". 

"Yah" Georgie answered, walking down the pathway to the road "But i hoe you don't have something wild planed, because I'm wearing a skirt!". 

Dillon looked her up and down and saw she was wearing a short jean skirt, and a small purple tank top. 

"I see" he gulped "Don't worry, just trust me". 

"I trust you" Georgie smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her down the side walk. 

~*~*~ 

Georgie smiled "This is really beautiful Dillon". 

Dillon wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I hoped you would think so". 

Georgie smiled, and looked at the perfect landscape. A beautiful rainbow, over a big grassy field covered in pink roses and others flowers. 

"What are we doing here, though?" She asked. 

He covered her eyes and brought her to a small area wear her had set up a picnic breakfast. 

"Dillon!" Georgie exclaimed, when she saw "Your amazing". 

"Thanks" he grinned.   


* * *

  
Elizabeth brought in a tray of breakfast into the bedroom. 

"Jason?" she asked. 

She found a note on the bed. 

**"Elizabeth,**   
**Had To Take Care of Something, I`ll be By Later.**   
**Sorry Jason**" 

"And here is where the job starts to kick in" Elizabeth sighed sitting down on her bed. 

The phone rang and Elizabeth picked it up "Hello?" she asked softly. 

"Elizabeth? it's me Emily". 

Elizabeth smiled "Oh Hey Em. What's up?". 

"Nothing, me and Dillon came over to Port Charles this morning, so i was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?". 

"Of course" Elizabeth answered "Any special reason" 

"Baby clothes" Emily answered softly. 

"Oh really for who...ohmigod Emily are you...". 

"yes! 2 months". 

"Is that why you and Nicholas married?". 

"No, I only found out yesterday! I told him last night after the party". 

"Oh Emily, I'm so happy for you" Elizabeth sighed. 

"Elizabeth can you believe it I'm going to be a mother!".   


* * *

  
Georgie sat on a bench in the park. Dillon had left here there, had told her he'd be back in a few minutes. But that was 10 minutes ago. 

"Where are?" she whispered to herself. 

She looked around the park, and sighed "Okay, if his not here in 10 minutes I'm gone". 

All of a sudden Georgie felt a hand cover her mouth "Your coming with me little girl". 

~*~ 

Dillon ran up the bench. He had met Emily and Elizabeth and they told him Emily was having a baby. And he was 20 minutes late. 

When he got to the bench he saw she was gone. "Dam" he muttered sitting down. He put his hand on the bench and found something soft. He looked down and there sat Georgie`s purse. 

"Why would she leave her purse here?" he asked himself "she wouldn't forget it". 

"Dillon Quartermaine?" A husky voice asked. 

He turned and saw Alazer smiling at him. 

"What do you want?" he asked standing up. 

"Your services" He answered. 

"And what if i don't give them to you?" Dillon asked. 

"Then" he answered, his face turning into a cruel smile "You'll never see your little Georgie Girl again! Alive always". 

Dillon stood stunned. Georgie was kidnapped!   


* * *

  
Georgie opened her eyes, and blinked. Where was she? The small room was dark, and all that was in there was the small hard bed she lay on and a big glass window.. 

"Dillon?" she whispered "Dillon!". 

She stood up and ran to the window, where Dillon stood on the other side. 

"I'm here!" she exclaimed "I'm in here". 

But he didn't look, didn't even flinch. 

"Dillon why won't save me?" she cried. 

"Because he can't see you" A voice answered "All he sees is a mirror. A normal mirror". 

"No" she cried "I can't go threw this again". 

"Again?" he asked "Get kidnapped alot". 

"Your brother kidnapped me last summer" she answered. 

"He did?" Alazcar asked suprised "Your Felica`s daughter?". 

"yah". 

"Well well well..." Alazcar muttered "What will i do?". 

"Let me go" Georgie ordered. 

"Now why would i do that?" Alazcar asked. 

"because....I don't think i can make it threw another one of these. I was just realized from the hospital". 

"Well you had better get your rest. georgie girl" he smiled and left. 

"Don't call me that" Georgie screamed "Dillon is the only one who can call me that". 

Alazcar laughed, and Georgie watched as he went into the room where Dillon stood. 

"Mr. Quartermaine?" he asked "How much do you care for your Georgie Girl?". 

"Don't call her that" Dillon stated "Don't even say her name". 

"Ah....Is Dilly upset. Well Dillon i asked you a question. How much do you care about Ms. Jones?". 

"With all of my heart" Dillon muttered looking down. 

"Good! Then you do know how weak she is. After all she did just get out of the hospital". 

"What have you done to her?" Dillon cried. 

"Nothing...yet. All you have to do is find Jason Morgan and give him a message for me". 

"Which is...?". 

"That his Elizabeth isn't as safe as he wants to believe she is".   
  
  
  
  



	17. Reunited

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**

"That his Elizabeth isn't as safe as he wants to believe she is".   


* * *

  
Elizabeth laid her shopping bags on the floor and walked into her studio. She clicked her messages 

"Elizabeth! It's Dillon if Jason is there or you know where i can reach him phone me on my cell 555-1316. It's life or death, Elizabeth". 

Elizabeth gasped and picked up the phone. She dialed Jason cell number. 

"Morgan" He stated picking up after the first ring. 

"Jason, its Elizabeth". 

"Elizabeth I'm a bit busy could we talk later..." 

"It's life or death" Elizabeth blurted out. 

"Where are you?" he asked. 

"It's not me. Dillon left me a message, you need to call him as soon as possible. 555-1316". 

"Okay, I will when i finished...". 

"now!" Elizabeth exclaimed. 

"I will... Okay as soon as I'm finished. 10 minutes at the most. I got to to go, I love you Elizabeth" 

Elizabeth went to say something, but he hung up "Fine!" she exclaimed "You won't phone him, i will!". 

~*~* 

"Jason?" Dillon asked picking up his cell. 

"Dillon, this is Elizabeth. Jason wants to know where to meet you?". 

"Elizabeth can i just talk to him now?'. 

"No he wants to meet you" Elizabeth lied "Where?". 

"On pier 50. Now!". 

"he'll Be there" Elizabeth lied "Bye". 

"Bye, and Elizabeth..." 

"Yah?" she asked. 

"be safe". 

"What does that mean?" She asked softly. 

"Just listen" he stated before hanging up 

"Now I really have to go there" Elizabeth muttered "Dillon is like a brother".   
~*~*~* 

Dillon waited on pier 50, his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" he asked picking up. 

"Jason here, what did you want kid?". 

"Jason?" Dillon asked confused "Elizabeth already called, she said you were meeting me here?". 

"Where is here?" Jason asked. 

"Pier 50". 

"Alazcar" Jason muttered.   
~*~ 

Elizabeth walked onto the dock "Dillon" she called seeing the young boy on the phone. 

he looked and frowned "Elizabeth! Get out of here". 

"Why?" she asked "Who are you talking to?". 

"Jason!" Dillon exclaimed "Elizabeth leave!" 

"I don't understand". 

Dillon handed Elizabeth the phone. 

"Jason?" she asked "What's going on?". 

"Why did you go?" he asked sharply. 

"Because you wouldn't help Dillon, and i......his a really good friend". 

"I told you i would call him, Elizabeth i though you trusted me?". 

"I though you trusted me" Elizabeth questioned "I'm not stupid" 

"I know that" Jason sighed "But Elizabeth this isn't a game". 

"I know it isn't a game" Elizabeth yelled "God!". 

"Elizabeth calm down, okay! Now listen just get out there as quick as you can". 

"Fine" Elizabeth grumbled "Bye!". 

"Miss Webber" A voice stated "Mr. Quartermaine". 

Elizabeth whirled around "What do you want?" she asked. 

"Just for you to come with me" He stated. 

"Never" Elizabeth vowed. 

"Elizabeth, I've been watching you for a while now. I know what a sweet loving person you are.Just the kind of person i need in my life". 

He reached and brushed his hand over her face "I'm in lust, Elizabeth! I can see why Jason loves you so much". 

"Leave Jason alone!" Elizabeth exclaimed pulling away. 

"Elizabeth, if you simply come with me Jason, Dillon, and his Georgie Girl will be safe". 

"Don't call her that" Dillon ordered. 

"Where's Georgie, Dillon?" Elizabeth asked. 

"He has her" Dillon sighed sadly. 

Elizabeth gulped "I`ll come". 

"Elizabeth" Dillon started reaching out. 

"Thank You Elizabeth" Alazcar smirked "Come along". 

Elizabeth held back her tears and turned to Dillon "Tell Jason that i`ll love him forever, but this is they way things have to be!". 

"Elizabeth" Dillon begged "Don't!" 

"Bye Dillon" Elizabeth whispered letting Alazcar take her hand and bring her to his limo. 

"Georgie will be delivered to you here in one hour" Alazcar stated before getting into the car. 

Dillon sighed and watched the car drove away. 

~*~*~* 

Jason walked onto Pier 50. He had waited 20 minutes and Elizabeth had never showed at her studio. 

He saw Dillon leaning against the brick wall looking very sad. 

"Dillon!" he exclaimed "Where is she?". 

"Elizabeth?" Dillon asked looking up "Gone". 

"Gone where" Jason asked. 

"Alazcar said if she went with him you, me and Georgie would be safe! she said it was the only way". 

"What!" Jason exclaimed "It wasn't the way!". 

"She wouldn't listen" Dillon said holding back tears "Alazcar said he was in lust! He wanted her". 

"Dam him" Jason muttered "If he so much as lays a hand on her...i swear to God!". 

"You better go" Dillon warned. 

"Why?" Jason asked. 

Alazcar is going to bring Georgie to me, in a half an hour and i have to be alone". 

"I'm not leaving" Jason frowned. 

"yes, yes you are. Go talk to Sonny and find a way to get Elizabeth back!". 

Jason frowned, but left. 

~*~*~ 

Georgie opened her eyes "Elizabeth?" she asked in suprise. 

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her hand threw Georgie`s hair "Hi sweetie". 

"Why are you here?" Georgie asked. 

Elizabeth gulped, and sighed "Your going home now, sweetie". 

"Dillon?" Georgie whispered "Did he safe me?'. 

He sure did, and he will be waiting for you when you get out of here" Elizabeth promised. 

"Are you coming with me?" Georgie asked. 

"I can't" Elizabeth sighed "But I`ll be okay, tell Jason that for me okay?". 

"I will" Georgie promised. 

"Are you feeling okay? you were in the hospital for stress and this can't be good for you". 

"I just feel really tried" Georgie sighed "And stomach sick. It'll pass". 

"Okay" Elizabeth sighed "Come on let me help you up, the limo's going to bring you to Dillon". 

"Okay, bye Elizabeth" Georgie mumbled. She was confused and didn't really know what was happening. All she knew was she wasn't safe and Dillon was going to be with her soon. 

"Bye" Elizabeth frowned, letting one of Lorenzo`s guards take her. 

"Be careful" she called after them.   
~*~*~*~ 

Dillon paced back and forth and waited for Georgie to be delivered. He heard a limp up and Georgie stumbled out. 

"Georgie" he cried racing over to her, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

She managed a weak smiled "Dillon". 

"Are you feeling okay?" Dillon asked. 

"Just tired and a bit stomach sick". 

"Georgie Girl I'm so sorry" Dillon said softly "If anything had to happen...". 

"Stop" Georgie whispered placing her finger of his mouth "Nothing did happen". 

"But i never want you to be scared!". 

"Who said i was scared?" Georgie asked. 

"Georgie i can still see it in your eyes". 

She looked down "I`m sorry! But when i saw you and i yelled for i was scared that you wouldn`t safe me. i`m sorry i doubted you Dillon". 

"You saw me?" Dillon asked. 

"The mirror, wasn`t a mirror.I saw your every move". 

"I`m sorry baby" Dillon whispered wrapping his arms tight around her "I`ll never let anhone touch you agian. If it`s the last thing i do, you`ll always be safe Georgie! Always!".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. empty

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**   


Jason paced back and forth in Sonny's apartment "Sonny i can't lose her again, you know that". 

"What does he want with Elizabeth anyway?" Carly asked. 

"I'm not sure, Dillon didn't tell me everything. But once he gets Georgie back his coming over". 

"Is he bringing the girl?" Sonny asked. 

"I'm not sure" Jason shook his head. 

Just then Johnny walked in "A Dillon Quartermaine is here to see you". 

"let him in" Sonny stated. 

Dillon walked in, with his head down. "What`s wrong?" Jason asked right away. 

"Is Georgie okay?" Carly asked, a hint of worry in her voice. 

"She`s fine, just really scared" Dillon said softly "I just brought her home" 

"Now what happened on the peir Dillon?". 

"Okay frist Elizabeth showed, and after she hung up with you Alazcar showed up. He said he was in lust with Elizabeth and he saw what you loved about her. He wanted her as his own, and as long as she went with him me, Georgie and you would be safe". 

Jason flinched at the though of Alazcar placing a hand on **his** Elizabeth. 

"Anything else?" Sonny asked. 

"Not really but, Georgie did say that Elizabeth was with her before she left. She said she can`t really remember anything except a message for Jason". 

"Which is..." Jason asked. 

"That she`ll be okay" 

~*~* 

Elizabeth sat down across from Alazcar "Listen Alazcar...". 

"Lorenzo please" he smiled. 

"Okay Lorenzo" Elizabeth sighed "I don`t really understand why you dressed me up and got my hair all done. It`s only dinner". 

"Yes, i know. But i like my women to feel special". 

Elizabeth touched the black silk "This dosn`t make me feel speical". 

"oh and what does?" Lorenzo asked. 

"being with the man i love, and in this case you are`t him". 

"And who is? Jason?". 

"Yes" Elizabeth answered "I love Jason, with all of my heart". 

"You`ll forget" Lorenzo promised. 

"You don`t forget a love like ours" Elizabeth sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Georgie closed her eyes, but everytime she did she found herself back in the tiny back room. Finally she gave up and got up. She wrapped a blanket around herself and walked down stairs. She cuddle intoa ball on the couch and clicked on the tv. She went from channel to channel till she found some old tv show. 

Georgie opened her eyes and found herself back in her bedroom. She looked around and Mac was sitting by her bed. 

"Mac?" she asked softly "What are you doing here?". 

"Georgie" he said so sad and weak that she wanted to cry "Are you okay". 

"Fine" Georgie answered sitting up "why?' 

"Georgie don`t lie, you must have been so scared". 

"You know" Georgie whispered. 

"Yes i know" Mac stated. 

"i was going to, today really". 

"Georgie be honest. You weren`t going to tell me because you knew i wouldn`t let you see Dillon!". 

"Mac, It wasn`t his fault...". 

"Georgie, listen to me!" Mac cried "His bad news". 

"He is not!" Georgie screamed. 

"Georgie you`ll never see that boy agian" Mac promised standing up. 

"I will, Mac I love him!". 

"Your to young to even know what love is" Mac frowned leaving the room. 

"You`ll never keep me from him" Georgie sobbed. 

She jumped from her bed, and ran to her closet. She hauled out an empty bag, and shoved some clothes in it. Then she changed from her pajama`s, into a pair of jean capri`s and a white one armed shirt. She threw bag out the window, and climbed out onto the tree outside her window. 

"I do know what love is, and i`m in it" she whispered, climbing down the tree. 

~*~*~*~* 

Jason woke up, and for the frist time sience Elizabeth and him and gotten together she wasn`t in his arms, or she wasn`t on the other end of a phone calling him to wish him good morning. 

"oh Elizabeth" he sighed. 

~*~*~*~* 

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was alone in a master bedroom, that was fit for a queen. She frowned and sat up. She brushed a stray curl out of her eyes and glared at the man sitting beside her . 

"Did you watch me the whole night?" Elizabeth asked. 

"yes" he anwerered. 

"Why?" she questioned. 

"Because i wanted to" he smiled. 

"Whatever" Elizabeth sighed sitting up "Can you excuse me so i can get dressed? Wait i have to go home and get my clothes...". 

"Silly girl, i have clothes for you here" Loenzo smiled "Just open the cloest"/ 

And with that he left. 

~*~*~*~ 

Dillon eyes shot open, as he heard a soft rapping on his door. 

"There is a young women here for you" A voice stated. 

"A young women?" Dillon mumbled "What`s her name?". 

"Um...." he heard some muffling and then an answer "Georgie". 

Dillon popped up "let her in". 

The door opened and Georgie walked in a small smile on her face "Hi". 

"Georgie what are you doing here so early?" he asked looking at his clock "Not that i`m complaing". 

Georgie smiled and sat by Dillon on the bed "Let`s run away!". 

"Run away?" Dillon asked suprised. 

"I need to get away from here" Georgie sighed "And fast". 

"What`s going on?" Dillon asked. 

"Nothing, i just can`t handle another day here! So if your not coming with me i had better be on my wa......". 

"Wait! Stop, who said iwasn`t coming" Dillon smiled and Georgie felt her knees go weak. 

"Really!" Georgie exclaimed. 

"Really" Dillon answered standing up and giving Georgie a quick hug. 

They both pulled back after a minute, Georgie turned red "i`ll wait outside, okay". 

Dillon nodded, and watched confused as she left. After a minute he relized why she was embarssed. he was standing up in his boxer shirts. He chuckled, only Georgie 

~*~*~*~   
Really short i know, i know! But i just wanted to get this up because i haven`t posted in a few days!   
  
  
  
  



	19. our own love story

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._****__**

**_**Relized a boo boo! Georgie couldn`t have climbed in Dillon`s window on spoon island so say Emily and Dillon stayed at the Q mansion that night!_**   
**__**

Dillon started the motorcycle, "Are you sure?" he asked. 

"I've never been more sure of anything" Georgie answered with a smile. 

Dillon smiled, and pulled out of the garage "Here we go!". 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elizabeth`s room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Elizabeth brushed out her brown curls so her hair lay straight against her face. 

"Now why did you do that?" A voice asked "I think your curls are beautiful". 

"my curls are for Jason" Elizabeth answered sadly "Jason loves my curls". 

Tears started to spill over Elizabeth's face, and Lorenzo frowned "Elizabeth". 

"Yah?" she asked softly. 

"Your hurting". 

"Yah". 

"May i ask why?" Lorenzo asked. 

"You know why" Elizabeth answered turning to look at him. 

"Mr. Morgan. Tel me Elizabeth what's so special about you two". 

"Want everything from the begging". 

"Of course" He stated. 

"Well it all started when my boyfriend Lucky died in a fire..........". 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jason`s Penthouse~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jason stared at the picture of Elizabeth that he had framed and put on the mantle where a picture of Courtney once sat. And between a picture of him and Emily and him and Michael. He ran his hand over the smiling face 

"We have a plan, Elizabeth. You'll Be back where you belong by tomorrow. I promise Elizabeth". 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Georgie held on close as her and Dillon zoomed past the beautiful scenery. But soon Dillon stopped the bike on the side of the road. 

"Why did we stop?" Georgie asked as Dillon climbed off. 

"Because...." Dillon sighed "I don`t know where we are going?'. 

"Where the road takes us?" Georgie shrugged. 

Dillon smiled, and ran his hand over her cheek "It doesn't work like that, Georgie". 

She frowned "Then...............what are we going to do?'. 

"I think maybe i should bring you home" Dillon suggested. 

"no, please" Georgie begged. 

"Georgie why did you really want to leave home?" Dillon asked. 

"I told you" Georgie lied. 

"No you didn't!" Dillon said "Tell me the real reason". 

"Because Mac found out about the kidnapping and forbid me from seeing you". 

"oh" Dillon stated, not looking very surpassed. 

"Aren't you even wondering who told him?" Georgie asked. 

"I know who did" Dillon said simply. 

"Who, because I would like to give them a piece of my mind...". 

"Georgie, it was me! I told Mac".   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Well Elizabeth that's quite a story" Lorenzo sighed. 

Tears flowed down Elizabeth's face "It still suprises me that we managed to get back together after everything that happened". 

"Well Elizabeth" Lorenzo frowned "What ever shall we do". 

"Let me go?" Elizabeth suggested. 

"I would like to, really i would. But Elizabeth you have a hold on me just like the former Mrs. Morgan had on my brother". 

"But you hardly know me" Elizabeth frowned. 

"I've been watching you for awhile Elizabeth, and I've gotten lots of information. I'm a very wealthy man". 

"I'm sure" Elizabeth scowled "But can't we just be friends". 

"You think Jason will let you be my friend?'. 

"Jason doesn't own me. Please, i promise i`ll visit you for an hour each day with a smile on my face". 

Lorenzo smiled "Fine Elizabeth, go home. But you had better be here 3 o'clock tomorrow, or you know what happens". 

"I`ll be here" Elizabeth smiled. 

"Go on then" Lorenzo sighed "Before i change my mind". 

Elizabeth jumped up and kissed his cheek before running from the room.. 

Lorenzo touched his cheek "Sweet kid". 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Elizabeth knocked on Jason's door "Open up!" she exclaimed. 

The door opened and Carly looked out at her "Elizabeth?" she asked suprised. 

"Carly, what are you doing here?". 

"The question s what are you doing here? Jason and Sonny left to rescue you". 

"But Lorenzo let me go...... Oh God! He'll kill them Carly". 

"He let you go!" Carly exclaimed "Come in., hurry i`ll call Sonny`s cell". 

Elizabeth followed Carly into Jason's apartment, her long silky white dress brushy against the hardwood floor. 

"Sonny!" Carly exclaimed "Where ever you are turn around. Elizabeth is here!". 

**~*~*~Sonny`s limo, outside some werehose~*~*~**

"She's where?" Sonny asked. 

Jason's ears perked up "Who? Elizabeth?". 

"Fine! We'll be there as soon as possible". Sonny clicked off the phone "That was Carly. Elizabeth is at your place". 

"Thanks god!" Jason exclaimed. 

"You really love her don`t you, Jase?" Sonny asked. 

"More then life" Jason nodded his head. 

"You think it is a forever type of love because you though so with Courtney and......". 

"I never truly loved Courtney because to be honest i never stopped loving Elizabeth". 

"I could have told you that from the beginning but Courtney's happy with AJ!!!!!! so no hard feelings". 

"No hard feelings" Jason agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"you what!" Georgie exploded "You knew Mac would never let me see you again! is that what you wanted". 

"of course its not what i wanted" Dillon cried "Would i be here if i didn't want you". 

"Whatever!.Turn the bike around, bring me home". 

"Georgie..." Dillon sighed reaching out to touch her. 

But she pulled away "No!" she exploded "I would have told Mac when the time was right, and i would have left you out of it. I would have said 'i was just in the wrong place at the wrong time'. 

Dillon shook his head with a frown, and climbed on the bike "Georgie, i love you. You know that I do! But i had to tell Mac his your father....". 

"Wrong!" Georgie exclaimed "he is my step father. See all of my real parents left me! they left me ALL ALONE!". 

Dillon turned around and looked at her. Her perfect face was stained with tears and her mouth was shaking. 

"It's okay" He whispered taking her in his arms. 

"Not it's not. They all left me! And when Mom calls all she asks about is Maxie! Maxie! Maxie!". 

"I'm sorry" Dillon said. 

"And you! The only person i though i could trust let me down". 

"I'm so sorry! but i though he should know". 

"Why? So he can think about how perfect Maxie doesn't get kidnapped and perfect maxie don`t hang around with Quartermaine. God Maxie is far from perfect you know!". 

"I know" Dillon smiled softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. The End

  
**_I do not own this characters, or General Hospital_**

**_They've always lived their lives in their sister's shadow. Always unnoticed until they came along..._**

"Georgie Girl, they love you!" Dillon smiled "sometimes they might not show it but they love you! How can someone not love you?". 

"I love you, you know that?" Georgie smiled. 

"I know that. And i love you more, then i ever though possible. I love you a little more everyday!". 

Instead of responding, Georgie pressed her lips onto Dillons. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Elizabeth!" Jason exclaimed walking into the apartment. Elizabeth sat the picture of Jason and Michael back on the mantle and turned "Jason!" she squealed. 

He ran over and wrapped his arms tightly around her "Don't ever scare me like that again. 

Elizabeth sniffled "Thee Jason Morgan! Scared! I don't believe it for a second". 

Jason pulled away a brushed away her tears with his thumb "Well believe it!". 

Elizabeth smiled "I love you". 

"I love you, too Liz" Jason said softly hugging her again. 

"I'm so happy to be in your arms again" Elizabeth smiled pulling back. 

"And I'm happy your here" Jason smiled. 

They just stood looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Carly and Sonny just watched with smiles on there faces. Jason never looked at Courtney like that, and Carly was happy he had found true love. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Georgie walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Dillon had promised her a suprise, and she wanted to look drop dead gorgeous for him. 

"Maxie get out! Georgie exclaimed when she saw Maxie putting on her making up in the bathroom mirror. 

"Why?" Maxie asked not looking up. 

"I Have to get a shower, Dillon`s picking me up in an hour". 

"So! Lucas is piecing me up in 20 minutes". 

"Maxie this is important" Georgie cried "He has a surprise planed for me". 

"Fine fine! Hold on a sec!". 

"Thanks" Georgie smiled.   
~*~*~*~ 

Elizabeth raced around her room getting ready for dinner with Jason. 

Her short brown hair was in soft curls, and she wore a white summer dress that went to her knees. 

'i look all right' she though checking herself out in her mirror. 

"Elizabeth?" Jason's voice called from the living room "Are you ready". 

"Yes she answered coming out. 

Jason smiled when he saw her "You look breath taking". 

"Thanks" she smiled warmly "So where are we going?'. 

"A suprise" Jason answered. 

~*~*~*~* 

Georgie smiled and twirled i front of the mirror. Her short pale blue dress was covered in sparkles and shone under her bedroom light as she twirled. 

"Are you really my little girl?" A voice asked from the door way. 

"Mom!" Georgie exclaimed turning to face her mother. 

"Georgie!" her mother cried running over to hug her. 

"Your home" Georgie stated happily. 

"I told you i would get home" Her mother replied smoothing down her daughters curls. 

"I know" she whispered "I'm just so happy your here". 

"but I'm guessing your not all dressed up for me" Her mother asked pulling away and looking her over "my God Georgie your so beautiful". 

"Thanks Mom" Georgie smiled "And your right! I have a date with Dillon but i can cancel". 

"no way!" Her mother exclaimed "Your going, and I'm going to meet him". 

"Oh mom" Georgie cried giving her mother another hug "I'm so glad your here". 

"Like wise' Felica smiled "So when is Dillon supposed to me here?". 

"Any minute" And as Georgie spoke a knock came from downstairs. 

"Time to meet your first boyfriend" Felica cried "I'm so excited". 

"Mom" Georgie warned. 

"Sorry honey" Felica laughed. 

Georgie opened the door and smiled "Dillon! Hi". 

"Hey Georgie Girl! Wow you look amazing" Dillon smiled "Enough to take a guys breath away". 

"Your ot looking so bad yourself" Georgie laughed, Dillon had on a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. 

Felica smiled "Hello!". 

"Oh" Georgie laughed "Dillon i would like you to meet my mother". 

Dillon looked surprised but followed Georgie inside and shook Felica`s hand "Nice to meet you miss. Jones". 

"Likewise" Felica smiled "So where are you taking my daughter this evening". 

"Its a suprise" Dillon smiled, taking a look at Georgie who was beaming. 

"Well make sure she's home by 11" Felica stated. 

"Mom" Georgie sighed "Can we make it later". 

"Fine! 11:30 it is" Felica sighed. 

"Thanks. Bye Mom, Love you'. 

"Love you to Georgie. Do you have any idea where your sister is". 

Georgie frowned "Lucas picked her up awhile ago". 

"Thanks Hon, Have fun you to". 

"We will" Dillon smiled   
~*~*~*~*~* 

"Jason this is so romantic" Elizabeth swooned looking at the setting for there meal. 

Jason had book a whole restaurant for there dinner so they were all alone. 

"I had hoped you would like it" Jason smiled, and took Elizabeth's hand "Shall we". 

"We shall" Elizabeth laughed. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Oh Dillon!" Georgie exclaimed "This is so wonderful". 

He smiled "You like?". 

"I love" she laughed looking at the gazebo covered in sparkling lights, and a picnic set up inside. 

"This is for you" Dillon smiled handing Georgie a long steamed rose. 

"Its just like the one you gave me that day at Kelly's. Man that seems like so long ago" 

"It seems like forever ago" Dillon agreed "But here we are! And we are going to have a romantic and fun night. I promise". 

"Okay" Georgie smiled. 

~*~*~ 

"Did you like your food?" Jason asked Elizabeth once they had finished eating. 

"I loved it! But Jason you know we didn't have to go out tonight. I would have been just as happy staying at your place and watching a movie". 

"Tonight's special" Jason said simply. 

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. 

Jason put his hand in his pocket and took out a small black box "This is why". 

Elizabeth gasped as he opened the box to reveal a engagement ring.   
~*~*~ 

"Georgie" Dillon said softly. 

"Yah" she asked. 

Dillon kissed the top of her head, Dillon was sitting down inside the gazebo with Georgie`s head leaning on his chest. They had finished there picnic awhile ago and now were just sitting looking at the stars. 

"I have something for you". 

Georgie smiled "Another suprise?". 

"Yah" Dillon chuckled. 

He took a long black box out of the bottom if the basket and handed it to Georgie. 

"oh Dillon" Georgie whispered opening the box "you should have.........". 

"yes i should" Dillon smiled "Do you like it". 

Georgie touched the gold chain and locket "I love it". 

Dillon took it and put it on "Read the message". 

Georgie picked u the gold heart and read__

_'keeping you forever and for always..D'_

"So can i?" Dillon asked. 

"Can you what?" Georgie asked confused. 

"keep you forever and for always?". 

Georgie blinked back tears "Only if i can keep you".   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Elizabeth Webber will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jason asked. 

Elizabeth nodded, tears coming down her face "You don't think it's to soon?". 

"No, I love you now and i`ll love you forever Elizabeth". 

"Yes" she blurted out. 

"Yes?" Jason asked. 

"yes" Elizabeth cried. 

Jason smiled and stood up. He went over and slipped the ring onto Elizabeth's hand "Do you want to dance?". 

"I do" Elizabeth smiled slipping her small hand into Jason big one. And it fit perfectly.   
  
~*~*~THE END ~*~*~ 

So whatta think? Should I Write A Sequel   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
